My Five Nights at Freddy's
by TigressLilli
Summary: Alright, this is a story I finished writing just after the second game was released, that's why there's no mention of any characters from the second game (Including Purple Guy). Rated 'T' for teen because of mild cursing and mild violence. My OC is kind of a Mary Sue, as in she's immortal, but she's not invincible. This also started out as a love story, but then, plot happened.
1. Intro

Once again, I was bored. Having immortality, magic, and the ability to transport myself to whatever universe I wanted to go to made my simple reality kinda boring. I was currently on my couch balancing a ball on my bare foot and flipping through my YouTube subscriptions.

That was when I came across the Completionests video of Five Nights At Freddys. I've heard of the game before and even watched a few people play the game, but I've never played myself. Mostly cause I don't like hardly anything to do with the horror genre as a whole, a few other reasons being I hate jump-scares and eighties animatronics were fucking disturbing to look at. Needless to say, I liked the game, never cared to play it, but enjoyed the game, especially watching people freak out.

I watched the game play enough I knew what to watch out for, simple enough, but playing a game like that quickly got boring. It was then I had a thought. What if it was real and I was the guard. I gave a maniacal grin. It was a superb idea.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my ring and my black Nightmare Before Christmas bag that was enchanted with hammerspace. I quickly cast the spell and the very reality of time and space shifted to a rift right in front of me.

I jumped in and landed in a very cold library. Looking up and the illuminated signs I ran down the video games hallway and into the horror genre of the wing. It took a few minutes to find the right game, and when I did I frowned at the image that stood for the game, the fucking bear. Oh well. I touched it and my world turned white.

 **Getting the job**

I found myself standing outside a quaint little pizzeria named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I looked around the surrounding area, nothing really interesting stood out. It didn't surprise me, all the game play was sitting in a room and shutting doors to keep murderous robots from stuffing you into a suit that would crush you to death. I went inside and it wasn't much to look at either, bright ass orange carpet, colorful walls, and the place reeked of pizza and small children, and was blasting sappy kiddy music. Yup, this was a nineties pizza parlor slash arcade alright.

I saw the blond hostess chewing gum and looking at her little flip cell phone, more then likely texting. I cleared my throat to get her attention. Her green eyes snapped up at me and she plastered this fake ass grin on her face. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria ma'am, may I inquire how many in your party?" She spoke in a voice that was all to sweet to not be fake. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm not here to eat I'm afraid," her smile fell at this, "I'm actually here to inquire about the night job that was in the ad." I smiled. This time she had an odd look on her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Alright then, If you'll hold on a moment I'll go grab my boss." She said the sweet and sugary voice was replaced by the sound of someone who clearly didn't want to be there.

I sat down while the hostess went to get her boss. Listening to the screams of children and the animatronic voices of the mascots. It wasn't long before she came back with her boss, the man was heavier set, he was a brunette with brown eyes, had a goofy looking mustache and worry lines on his forehead, his smile was bright and sunny. He introduced himself as Fredrick P. Fazbear, and requested I call him Freddy. I held back the urge to roll my eyes and repeated my desire to be the night guard. He asked me to follow him to his office.

His office was past the play area with Freddy and his gang playing those horrid songs. I looked up to them and could have swore they're eyes followed me to Fredrick's office. After a simple interview I was hired and asked if I could start tonight. Apparently I was the first to respond in three days and they really needed a security guard. A normal and sane person would've questioned the need for a security guard at a children's pizza parlor. I was neither of those and already knew the answer.

I asked if I could hang around until my shift started. He agreed and told me I could wear my street cloths for the first night, since they didn't have an outfit that fit me, still had to wear the security hat though. I looked at my watch and saw that I had six hours til my shift. I smirked and ordered a couple slices of pizza and a drink, stood in the back of the play place and watched the animatronic's with a smirk. I was gonna have fun tonight.


	2. Night 1

**Night One**

 _Are you ready for Freddy?_

11:30 PM, I was washing my hands in the break room and getting myself ready for my shift. I smirked in the mirror as I placed the security cap on my head. My manager, Mrs. Nancy McGuffey, showed my how to power down the animatronic's, and told me to never turn them off. Only the repairmen who come in to fix them were allowed to turn them off.

She also showed me how to lock up the doors and how to work the tablet to view the security cameras scattered around the building. She also explained that at night all power go's off except for the office, the hall lights and the cameras, she warned that the generator wasn't that powerful, and would dry up quickly if I used the lights or the camera too much or if I shut the doors and left them down. After that I'd be sitting in the dark and unaware of what was going on in the building until the morning crew came at 6 AM. After that she quickly left and wished me luck.

I was back in the office and I looked at my watch, 11:55. I smirked, I was alone in the building, save for the rambunctious animatronic's. My ring seemed to shimmer and my eyes flashed form blue to gold. I was not intending on running out of power tonight or any night, and certainly not planning on being caught and stuffed into a suit.

A chime could be heard through out the building, signaling it was midnight, all the lights in the building cut, except mine. I sat back in the roller chair settling into position and reached for the tablet.

I practically jumped out of my own skin when I heard a phone ring. I usually ignored Phone Guys messages, but I figured I better listen, til I couldn't find the phone. "Where the fuck's the damn phone?" I wondered out loud. I then heard a click and a nervous voice started speaking.

"Hello, Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm actually finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" I rolled my eyes, first week, yeah, getting through this intro was going to take a long enough time.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah, now that sounds bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do you blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Somehow I think respect was not something these characters often got from the night crew.

"So, Just be aware the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something bout their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" I nodded, the human body was an amazing thing. I remembered a lot of YouTuber's talking about the bite of '87, the majority of them presumed it was Foxy, since he was the most capable of causing serious damage without it resulting in death, and other presumed it was Freddy since he was the most hostel, plus the rules of Freddy's were also, do not touch Freddy, I always thought it was Golden Freddy that did the deed, but, who knows.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." That sounded horrid. Intriguing, but horrid.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." And with that the message stopped. I looked at my watch and I had spent ten minutes listening to this guy ramble. Thankfully since my magic was going I could sense when anything was near me, be it human, animal, or even robot. I pulled up the tablet and checked the stage, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were all on stage, still powered down. I swapped the camera over to Pirate Cove just in case, the curtain was drawn and no sign of Foxy. I sat the tablet down and leaned back.

The building was quiet. Way to damn quiet every little thing in the building that made a small sound, echoed through out the entire building, even the buildings foundation settling was unsettling. For the next couple hours, nothing happened, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were all still on the stage, they weren't even looking at the camera. Foxy was still asleep too. "Well this is boring." I muttered. I looked at my watch, it was three am, I rolled my eyes. I then got a sinking feeling in my stomach and something told me to close the doors. Which I did. One of the animatronic's must've decided to come looking for me. I pulled the camera up and up popped the last thing I looked at, Pirates cove, curtains still drawn and no sign of the animatronic fox. I flipped over to the stage and what I saw at first unnerved me, then my blood ran cold. Bonnie and Chica were staring at the camera. But not in the 'we know you are in there' look, it was a look of 'you are fucked'.

Freddy was missing. "Well, fuck me sideways, fucking Freddy is paying me a visit." I muttered. I then felt the presence of said animatronic just outside my door. I smirk, knowing that he tends to teleport, so I magically enhanced the doors, keeping him, and his golden brother, from teleporting they're way in. I think he noticed this cause they're was an animatronic scream. He was still there though. I looked at my power level and smirked, my energy was powering the generator, there was no way I was losing power. My smirk quickly fell as I heard the groaning of metal, I looked at my right door and noticed it was jiggling. That wasn't normal. I heard more groaning and the door started shaking harder, I looked at my power again and noticed that it was going down, fast. I growled, and my eyes glowed golden with wisps of magic around my eyes, I wasn't going down without a fight. I kept the power up, but I didn't know what was going on with the door, until it was too late. Freddy had overpowered the door and had lifted it back up. I gasped in fear as I looked at the bear. He broke the rules of the game.

Freddy was the only one who didn't mess with the doors. Bonnie and Chica jammed them and Foxy banged on them, but Freddy only messed with lights and cameras. He never touched the doors. Now he just muscled his way in. Freddy was a lot taller them me. I mean a lot taller them me. He must've been at least six and a half feet tall. Over a foot taller then me. I pressed my back against the other door, trying to place as much space between me and Freddy as possible. My vision suddenly seemed fuzzy, I blinked and Freddy was no longer there, something was still at the door though.

In walked a young man, late twenty's presumably, he pushed the button and the door came back down, trapping me in the room with whoever this guy was. He turned around and I got a good look at him. He wore a pair of black pants, a dark brown shirt with a black vest over it and a black bow tie, he had brown hair, a sort of medium length, just long enough to frame his face, his bangs were side swept, just above his piercing blue eyes. On the top of his head was a black top hat, in his hand, a microphone. I thought, for a moment, that my eyes, or my magic, was playing tricks on me. The man oozed confidence and still towered over me, though much shorter then the animatronic. The man stood at a height of 5'9", possibly 5'10" still six or seven inches taller then me. His eyes and that cocky grin said the same thing that Freddy's robotic eyes screamed when he powered open the door. Got you~

"Freddy Fazbear, I presume?" I asked in a shaky voice. The man smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me." He said, his voice was silky smooth and an almost British twist. "Well, it is your name on this building." I said, growing a little more confident. Either this was one hell of a hallucination, or my magic had an...interesting effect on the animatronic's. I highly doubted they had this ability from the beginning. "I take it your here to try and kill me then." I said, barely above a whisper. Freddy's smirk turned into a grin. "Well, that was my initial intention. Then I was somehow transformed when I tried to enter the room. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asked, condescendingly.

"And if I do?" I asked. "Then we might have ourselves a little problem." Freddy grinned a little wider. He closed the gap between us in two long strides, pushing me even farther into the door. "You broke the rules." I muttered, "you weren't supposed to lift the door." Even when he wasn't animatronic, he was still a terrifying figure, especially since he was towering over me. "And you aren't wearing a suit. Plus your using magic to protect yourself. Your cheating." Couldn't argue that. "You weren't supposed to power open the door. I'm not the only cheater in this room."

Freddy chuckled and took a small step away from me, his eyes raking themselves over my form, I could only imagine how I looked to him. "You seem to know my name, but I am clueless to yours." Freddy muttered. "Lily." I muttered, catching his drift. Freddy moved fast, next thing I knew was I was pulled against his form, one of his hands was behind my head, entangled in my hair, forcing me to look up into his eyes. The other, locking itself around my waist.

"Well then my dear, sweet flower. I will not cause you harm tonight, don't expect such kindness from the others. Nor from myself later on in the week, assuming you survive." With that, Freddy placed a soft kiss to my forehead, his lips were cold against my heated skin, that became more apparent when my face suddenly felt like someone just set it on fire. Freddy released me and looked at me, I assumed my face was doing a damn good impersonation of a tomato. He chuckled and walked to my door and opened it. "Adieu little Lily, may you live long enough for us to meet again." With that, he walked out and left.

I came to my senses just enough to close the door and flopped into the chair, my hands covering my face. I was not used to that kind of forwardness, usually it was just heavy flirting, nothing like that. Not that I was complaining, I got a decent conversation, and found out that my magic had some interesting effects. I shook my head and checked the camera's again.

Freddy was back on stage, looking pointedly at the camera. Bonnie and Chica were actually looking at Freddy rather then me. For a moment anyway, they're heads quickly turned when they noticed I was still alive. I smirked, those two weren't going to get me that easy. I quickly checked pirate cove and noticed that foxy still hadn't stirred. I lowered the camera and sighed. I cast my magic on the windows. I didn't trust the others to not try and smash through them. I checked my watch and noted it just turned four am. Two more hours of defending myself from Bonnie and Chica before my shift was over.

That was pretty much all that had happened that night, Bonnie and Chica wandered around the building, Freddy stared at the camera, those brilliant blue eyes piercing into the camera, I could feel their intensity from in the office. Foxy hadn't stirred. Before long it was six am, and my shift was over. I glanced over the stage again and noted that all the animatronic's had returned to the stage and had gone back to their powered down stages. I gathered my things and left.


	3. Night 2

**Night Two**

 _Chi-Chi-Chi-Chica_

I was back at the pizzeria at 11:30, I walked in the door and Mrs. Nancy was waiting for me in the break room and handed me my security guard uniform, I quickly got changed in the bathrooms before heading to my station. I plopped down in my chair and watched the camera for a moment, Mrs. Nancy popped her head in and I escorted her out the front door. I looked at my watch and quickly walked back to my office, since I only had a few moments before free roam kicked in.

I sat down and pulled myself together, I had to be careful tonight, Freddy already showed interest in me, what kind of interest, I wasn't really sure. Though something told me he'd leave me alone for a couple nights, Freddy wasn't particularly active early in the week, why he decided to visit me last night though was, odd. Completely unlike him in the game. Then again, I wasn't in the game, my presence here had to have been affecting the behavior of the animatronic's somehow. I vaguely wondered how that would effect things. More then they already had I mean.

A ding ran throughout the entire building, and the lights cut. Leaving me in the only illuminated area of the building once more. It was 12 AM, game on.

I pulled up the camera's and pulled up the stage, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were all up and staring at the camera. I then looked over at pirates cove and noted that the curtains were still shut and Foxy wasn't poking his broken head out the crack. I nodded and got another sinking feeling in my stomach, along with a presence coming up on my right, I quickly shut the door and looked back at the stage. Chica was missing this time. I sighed and ignored it, since I already knew she was outside the door.

I heard a tapping on my window. I chose to ignore it and looked back at pirates cove, still no sign of the fox. I had to be careful checking for him, there was a slim chance of activating his AI when looking at him yesterday, I had a much greater chance of activating him tonight, he would officially activate tomorrow night, weather or not I was looking at pirates cove. Another tap, this time harsher and louder. Chica was trying to get my attention. I was about to reach over and turn on the hall light when the phone rang, effectively making me jump. I heard a snigger as I looked around for that damn phone again. The recording picked up before I found it.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I wont talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..." Yes, I was well aware of this. Chica was still outside my damn door. At least she stopped tapping. I did as told and brought up Pirate cove, no Foxy. I switch to the stage and Bonnie had left, leaving Freddy by his lonesome. He was still staring at the camera. Bonnie didn't go far though, he just turned up backstage.

"Uh...Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react...Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes active if the camera's remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

I blinked as the recording ended. "Yeah, everything is under control alright." I roll my eyes. I heard a giggle again and this time a loud knock came from the window. I leaned over and pushed the button for the hall lights to come on. As expected Chica was standing at the window looking creepy. "Chica." I nodded as a greeting. "You came ba/ba/ba/back." Her voice box glitched. "Yes I did." "Fool. Those messages wont/wont/wont help you for long. You'll eventually be caught and stuffed in a suit/suit/suit/suit." Chica seemed to chuckle. "I have no intentions of becoming stuffing my dear." "None of them do." I couldn't argue that.

"It surprised me that you got away from Freddy unscathed. I can tell you now, it wont happ/happ/happ/happen again." "Maybe it will, maybe it won't." I smirk. "Personally I was surprised he moved, the message did say he prefers to not move early in the week." Chica had nothing to say to that. I felt another presence coming from the left, I quickly left Chica and shut my left door. Illuminating the hall I saw the shadow of Bonnie. I rolled my eyes and returned to the right door, I turned the lights on and noted the Chica was gone. I shrugged and sat down, pulling up my camera I went on a manhunt for the yellow chicken. I finally found her near the bathrooms. I nodded satisfied with my hunt, and checked in with Freddy, he hadn't moved an inch, though his eyes had turned from the bright blue, to black with white dots. I raised my eyebrow, unnerved but not scared. Back in Pirates Cove, there was still no sign of the fox.

I sighed and lowered my camera. Bonnie was still at my left, and Chica wasn't at my right so I saw no harm in raising the right door. I looked at my watch. 1:45 AM, I rolled my eyes. I had a long way to go. I pulled my bag over to me and pulled out a Mountain Dew Code Red and a cookie before setting my bag down on the desk and munching on my sweets. I thought about what I was going to do to keep myself entertained through the night, I mean constantly guarding against animatronic's that wanted to kill me was entertaining enough, but since I could sense when they were near me I could easily defend. I just had to keep an eye on them from time to time and make sure they don't over power the door again.

I pulled my bag over again when I finished off my cookie and looked through my musical instruments. The one and only thing that crappy book Twilight got right was that since you were an immortal being you could use that time to learn a lot of crap, languages, musical talents, pretty much whatever you want. I preferred musical instruments. So far I could play piano, violin, saxophone, guitar, and drums. I had all of these instruments in my bag, except for the drum set of course. I figured that since Chica was talking to me that she'd be trying to bug me the whole night, even though Bonnie was still at the door. I shrugged and pulled out my Sax, it was my newest instrument and I figured some practice and it was better then listening to the creepy noises through out the building. I did a quick camera check, Freddy was still on stage, no signs of Foxy, Bonnie had moved the storage closet, of all strange places, and by the sounds of it Chica was in the kitchen smashing all the cookware.

I opened the left door since Bonnie was gone and popped open my Saxophone case. After a quick sound check, I pulled out my phone and had it play the harp part of my song, once it started I started playing Zelda's Lullaby. I wasn't even halfway though the song and I felt like I was being stared at by multiple eyes, I could sense Chica at my window, and used my magic to close the door. I then used my magic to lift up the tablet and I checked the stage. Freddy was looking at the camera, but not being creepy, but it seemed like surprise. I swapped over to the storage closet and Bonnie wasn't there anymore, I found him in the back with all the spare parts. Everything was looking at me, Bonnie, the heads, even the Endo-Skeleton, they weren't being creepy either, it almost looked like they were impressed or curious. I swapped to Foxy's cove, and he was poking his head out of the curtain, looking up at the camera. His face wasn't shown very well so I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not.

I put the camera down and wrapped up the song. I took a second to place the sax down and I reached over to turn on the hall light. Chica was there and it almost looked like she had a lazy smile on her face. "That was beautiful." Chica said. I blushed. "Thank you." I smiled. "Lemme guess, everyone in the building heard?" "Yeah, it get so/so/so quiet here at night you could hear a whisper from/from/from the kitchen on the stage." Chica snarked. "Well, I just hope everyone here shares your opinion." "All we really get to hear is Bonnie playing his guitar and Freddy's singing. So a change every now and then is usually appreciated." I smiled at that. "Any requests?" I asked, placing the strap of the sax back around my neck. "Whatever you feel like." Chica shrugged. Well that was boring.

I shrugged and started playing Kiss The Rain by Yiruma my phone playing it on the piano. I looked up about halfway though the song and Chica had her eyes closed, a look of peace on her face. I used my magic to pull up the cameras and check on the rest. They all had the same exact look, a calming look of peace. 'Cept for Foxy, cause he went back behind his curtains. Maybe he doesn't like the saxophone. When the song wrapped up Chica clapped her hands. "Thanks." I blushed again, I usually don't play for people. "You're very good." Chica smiled. I looked at my watch. I had an hour left til my shift ended. "You wanna come in?" I asked Chica. Something was nagging me about my visit from Freddy yesterday.

"Wha/What?" Chica glitched. "I said, do you wanna come in?" I repeated with a smirk. "You/You do realize that when I come in I'm going to stuff you in a suit, right?" She asked. I shrugged and used my foot to open the door. "Come in if you want, or don't, doesn't make a difference to me." I said. "Why?" Was all that came. "Cause I trust you a bit, you didn't try to power the door open like Freddy did last night, nor did you try to smash though the window." I stated as I messed with my sax. Chica blinked and stood in the doorway. I noticed her animatronic was not much taller then I was, 5'5" I thought. When Chica tried to step into the doorway my vision got blurry again, I blinked a couple times and Chica's animatronic was gone, in her place was a young lady, in a yellow poofy dress and a white apron that said, 'Lets Eat' in bright purple letters. She had long blond hair the was half tied into a ponytail that ended at her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. She was adorable.

"So my magic does have an effect on you." I mutter. "Wha-What happened?" Chica stuttered looking at her hands in awe, she had a small southern accent to her voice. "Freddy no doubt told you I use magic to assist my night. I used my magic to bar the door, to keep him from teleporting into here. Apparently that same magic will turn an animatronic into a human, or close to, if they just walk through." I said standing up to walk over to her. I noticed that I was taller then her, she stood at a full 5'0" tall. Made sense since she was the shortest animatronic. "Huh," was all Chica said. For the next hour til my shift ended Chica and I just sat in the office and talked, joked, and I showed her how to use my sax, she was terrible. 6 AM came, and Chica was gone. I looked at the camera's and Chica was on stage with Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie noticed the camera and looked up at it, I had a feeling he was who I was gonna see tomorrow night.


	4. Night 3

**Night Three**

 _Rocking Bonnie_

I walked to work again today, another half hour early. I sat down in my office and relaxed for a minute before the closing staff came in and requested to be escorted out. Mrs. Nancy seemed surprised that I was still showing up, and not dead. Something about her didn't sit right with me. Regardless I walked back to the office and plopped down in my seat. I finally noticed that creepy cupcake that was in the office and poked it. It creeped me out. I picked it up and threw it in the desk drawers and promptly forgot about it.

At that point the ding sounded and all the lights cut. I pulled up the camera's and Chica had already left. I wasn't worried about her now, she liked me and was now harmless. I sighed and leaned back. I decided that music would be a good thing and grabbed my bag again. I figured that Bonnie would be the next to check up on me, so I grabbed my black and electric blue electric guitar out from my bag, along with a small speaker. While I set them up I felt a presence on my left and kicked the door button. I heard a tap on my left window. Whats with them and tapping windows? I wondered vaguely. I held onto my guitar with one hand and pushed the lights button with the other. Bonnie was at my window with a really creepy smile on his face. He said nothing but did wave at me. I raised my eyebrow and waved back at him before turning the lights back off and went back to fiddling with my guitar, tightening strings and doing a small sound check before I plugged it in.

Another tap at my window. I rolled my eyes and ignored the tapping, I jumped yet again thanks to the damn phone ringing again. "Alright, who the fuck keep hiding the damn phone?" I ask as I set my guitar down and begin another manhunt for the damn phone. I could head the chuckles from Bonnie as I cursed the phone that I could not find.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." Yeah right they didn't die. My employer specifically stated that I couldn't quit until I worked a full five nights.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught." Thank you captain obvious.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." I blinked. "Well that was the most useless ass message he's left yet." I frown. "Who the hell is even leaving me these messages. Granted the first two were mildly useful, but that was a waste of time." I rolled my eyes as Bonnie chuckled at my annoyance. Another tap. "What do you want, Bonnie?" I asked as I pushed the light again.

Yet another chuckle from the over sized purple rabbit. "You're a brave little lady, my dear. Do we not scare you?" Bonnie asked, his pink eyes seemed to shimmer in the bad lighting of the hall. "Not really." I answered and once again the lights were off and I was tuning my guitar again. "You can't play guitar." My eyes twitched at that. "And hows that?" I asked, "you were playing some pretty nice music last night, someone who's that good with a sax can't play a guitar. The finger movements aren't the same." I could hear the smirk in Bonnie's voice. I gave my own smirk and decided that it had been tuned enough. I pulled up the camera and checked on everyone, Freddy and Foxy were asleep and Chica was playing in the kitchen.

I plugged in my guitar and played Cha La Head Cha La, the theme from Dragon Ball Z, as a warm up. The whole song took a couple minutes and when I finished I leaned over and turned the light back on. Bonnie's eyes were wide and his animatronic jaw had dropped. I gave a grin and turned the light back off I started plucking at the strings, thinking of another song to play. I felt a familiar presence coming up from the right, and the entire room went fuzzy for a moment. I looked and Chica had walked in, and female had a large smile on her face and a fresh pizza in her hands. I felt Bonnie leave so I reached over and opened the door.

"Was Bonnie bothering you?" Chica asked. "Kinda." I muttered. "Oh, you play guitar?" Chica asked looking at said instrument. "Yup, that's what Bonnie was bugging me for, said that since I played the sax there was no way I could play the guitar." I frowned. "So that was you playing the guitar. I guess you showed him." Chica smiled. "I brought Pizza, you hungry?" Chica suddenly changed the conversation. "Sure." I said and she opened the box to a supreme pizza. I smiled, I love supreme pizza, 'cept for the olives. I raised the camera and looked around, Freddy was still on stage looking up at the camera, Foxy was no where to be seen, and Bonnie was backstage fiddling with his red and white guitar. And aggravated frown on his face.

"Oh no." Chica sighed, getting a look at Bonnie. "What's up?" I asked biting into my pizza slice. "Bonnie's prepping his guitar. I think you might've made him feel bad." I raised my eyebrow. "Bad?" "He's upset that your a good guitar player, he was made to play guitar, the guitar is his life, he might be upset and may want to challenge you to see who is better." she gave a deep frown at that. "That means he's gonna make me the judge." I gave her a sympathetic hug. I've seen some shred off's, those things are wicked, and can get ugly fast.

When I finished off my pizza and cleaned off my hands, I picked my guitar back up and started playing Smooth Criminal to get some music going, and possibly to antagonize Bonnie. Playing songs and talking to Chica time passed fairly quickly. I finished playing and looked at my watch. I had two hours left, that was when I felt something coming on my left, and it didn't feel happy. I pushed the button and checked the light. Bonnie was at the window, his eyes were black with white dots in the middle, a fierce frown on his face. Chica had a 'god damn it' look on her face. "Miss security guard, I challenge you to a shred off."

"Why would I want to go up against you?" I asked. Chica placed a hand on my shoulder, "you might wanna just accept, he's persistent." I raised my eyebrow. I sighed and raised the door. "Alright you purple bastard, get in here and lets do this." I muttered. Bonnie looked surprised, and went to the door. "You sure you wanna let me in? I may kill you." Bonnie grinned. "Haven't been killed yet, both Freddy and Chica have been in here, besides, I figure you'd rather try and beat me playing guitar then stuff me in a suit."

The room went fuzzy for a second as Bonnie came in. WHY ARE THEY ALL SO GOOD LOOKING?! I screamed mentally. Bonnie wore a pair of black slacks, a light lavender shirt and a dark royal purple vest over it, with his classic red bow tie. His hair was short, curly, and slightly messy, and a wonderful shade of purple at that. His hot pink eyes shimmered with surprise at his new form, but with a shrug he quickly got over it. The man bunny stood around 5'5" not much taller then me. "We gonna do this or what?" I asked placing the strap around my neck. He pulled up his guitar and game an almost maniacal grin. "Whenever you are miss guard." Bonnie's voice had an Australian twist to it. For the next, what felt like a few minutes, we played hardcore music, Metallica, Dragonborne, and any other song we knew with a lot of guitar in it.

While we played I could feel two energy's, they weren't close to us, but they were radiating with anger and hate. I could also vaguely hear someone yelling at us. Bonnie and I were glaring at each other, looking each other right in the eye. Chica reached in and grabbed the spine of our guitars, causing our music to stop. "What the hell Chica?!" Bonnie yelled. "You guys might wanna stop for now." Chica said, she looked a little worried, and a lot in pain. Possibly due to two very loud guitars going off in her ears. I looked at my watch. It was 5:50. "Wow, we've been going at it for over an hour." I muttered, I walked over and looked at the camera, first checking out Pirates Cove. The curtains were open wide and Foxy was up close and personal with the camera. Glaring at it. I gave an uneasy smile and activated the mic button on the tablet.

"Sorry Foxy, I didn't realize how loud we we're playing. I didn't mean to upset you." I said. "Why are you apologizing to him? Who cares if he's upset?" Bonnie growled I gave him a look. "I do, Foxy is the only one of you guys I haven't met personally yet and I don't want him hating me before hand." "Foxy hates everybody, he's like Freddy, only more annoying." Bonnie huffed. I grumbled and looked at the camera, Foxy had backed off and actually looked surprised that I apologized. "Anyway, while Bonnie might not be, I am sorry. From now on I'll play much quieter songs. Mm'kay?" "I don't see why you want him to like you, he's a pirate." Bonnie chimed in again. "I happen to like Pirates. When I was a kid I used to pretend I was one. Until my parents made me stop. I kept 'commandeering' random parts of places with other kids. One stupid kid challenged me and we fought swords, with sticks. Accidentally stabbed the kid." Bonnie burst out laughing at that, "shut up! It wasn't funny." I growled and looked back at the camera, Foxy had retreated back onto his stage, but was still peaking out from behind the curtain. I turned off the mic and swapped to the stage area, and squealed.

The look on Freddy's face was horrifying, I'd never seem someone so full of hatred and anger. Bonnie stopped laughing for a second and caught sight of Freddy's face and stilled himself. I quickly turned on the mic. "I'm so sorry Freddy, I did not mean to cause such a racket. It's all Bonnie's fault," "don't drag me into this!" "You're the one who challenged me to that stupid shred off!" "You're the one who accepted!" "Bonnie, I will break your guitar with your face if you don't shut it!" I hissed. Surprisingly, Bonnie did. "Anyway, we're sorry Freddy, we didn't mean it, and we promise it wont happen again." Freddy still looked pissed, but more of he's just gonna yell at us, rather then murder us with our own instruments.

My watch buzzed, signaling it was six am. I sighed and shut down the monitor. Chica was gone, surprisingly Bonnie was still in the office. "Now what?" I asked as I gathered my things. "I was gonna let Chica talk Freddy down a bit, he's no fun when he's pissed off." I smirked, the look on Freddy's face pretty much told me all I needed to know. If his temper reached those limits I wouldn't wanna be around him either. "I guess that means I need to watch myself on the way out." I chuckled. "Probably a good idea." Bonnie nodded. As Bonnie made to leave the office I stopped him. "What?" I smirked at his question. "Just so you know, my name's Lily, and for the record, you're a pretty damn good guitarist." I said with a smile, and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie blushed a bright red and just stood there in a daze as I left the office.

As I was walking through the building I got an even increasing sense of dread, like something bad was about to happen. I set up a small bubble of magic around me to try and keep me safe. I was about to touch the door handle when I felt something reach through my magic bubble and grab me, pulling me back into the restaurant. I was then slammed up against the wall. I shook my head of the sudden wave of dizziness and looked at my attacker. It was Freddy, thanks to my bubble he was human again. "You little shit." He muttered, his hand had a tight grip around my throat. I couldn't speak, all I could utter was a squeak. "Fr/Fr/Freddy, leave her be!" Chica called from the stage. "Shut up Chica!" Freddy yelled. I was currently clawing at his arm, trying to get it off.

"Freddy! The rules, we can't hurt her when she's off her shift!" Bonnie called. Freddy growled but released his hold on my throat. I gasped for air and coughed a bit. Freddy was still holding me to the wall though, Bonnie saved me from being strangled, but I still had to somehow defuse the situation before the 6 AM crew waltzed in on this scene. "Look, Freddy, I'm really sorry, if it helps I wont do anything tomorrow night when I come in, I'll just sit there making no noise, I'll be a good little girl." I said, with a small lopsided grin. Freddy growled and let me go, and returned to the stage. I sighed, and relaxed, til I heard Freddy again. "Best behave yourself little flower, or I'll have to kill you." I shuddered and got myself out the door. I turned around when I got to the sidewalk, and I could've swore I head something akin to a child's giggle. I shook my head and passed it off as a result from dealing with Freddy.


	5. Night 4

**Night Four**

 _Stormy Night Sadness_

It was a stormy day, it had been a slow rain all day and as night approached the rain only got harder. I got there at 11:30, per the usual for me. I headed straight for my office after I shook my umbrella off. After I sat down I immediately noticed the cupcake was back. Staring at me, watching me, mocking me. Mrs. Nancy popped her head in and noticed my glaring at the cupcake. "You don't like Cakey?" She asked with a smirk. "Honestly I think he's creepier then the animatronic's." I growl, not breaking my gaze with the googly eyed plush toy. Mrs. Nancy giggled. "I think he's cute." I was about to comment on her bad taste, but held my tongue. "Anyway, it's almost midnight, care to let me out?" Nancy asked. I looked at my watch, and noted there was only five minutes before my shift. Enough time to let her out, but not enough time to make it back before the lights cut. I shrugged, only really having to worry about Foxy, and possibly Freddy.

As I escorted her to the front door and let her out she seemed to get a really odd look on her face as we passed the stage. She looked terrified. I looked at the stage and Bonnie was watching us. "He wont mess with us yet." I told her in a hushed voice. She nodded and I let her out. "Alright Mrs. Nancy, be safe getting home." I smiled as I adjusted my cap. "You be safe as well." She said in a hushed voice. I nodded and locked the doors when she got out of sight. No sooner then I did that the chime sounded and the lights cut. I blinked a few times and let my eyes get adjusted to the darkness a bit before I started walking back to my office. As I passed the bathrooms I heard a childlike giggle resonate throughout the building. I shuddered, I heard that same giggle last night. I paused and listened, but after that all I could hear was the rain pelting against the building.

I shook it off and continued my way to my office, taking great care when passing Pirate cove. Lest Foxy try to get me before I reached my office. Foxy however seemed to still be asleep, as I made it to my office without a hitch. As soon as I sat down my attention went back to that damn cupcake. I threw it in the desk drawer again. I had to be quiet tonight, no music, lest Freddy be an angry bear and lose his shit and, well, less thought about that the better. I pulled up the camera's and took a good look at the stage, Bonnie and Chica had left and Freddy was still there. Bonnie had moved to the backroom with all the heads and spare parts. Chica had moved to the kitchen again and, from the sound of it, was destroying the place.

Since I couldn't play my music I resorted to flipping through camera's for my amusement. I heard the giggle again, I looked up and whipped my head around. "Ok, what the fuck?" I muttered. It was beginning to scare me less and annoy me more. I jumped once again at the damn phone ringing. "God damn it, when I find that damn phone I'm going to tear it to pieces." I growled once again searching for the blasted phone. It picked up before I could find it, as usual.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." I rolled my eyes, it's been pretty easy, cept for Freddy.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." There was a banging out in the background of the tape. "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," the guy cleared his throat, "uh, when I did." I raised my eyebrow, wondering where this was going, I never bothered to listen to the messages before, however I had a faint idea where this was going,

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." There was more banging. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" More banging. "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." Even more banging "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." A song I recognized as the chorus from March of the Toreadors from Carmen played in the background. Freddy plays this song when the power runs out or he's in the kitchen. I assumed this guy was looking at the camera for the kitchen since I didn't hear the hum of his power turning off.

"You know..." I heard the same moans that came from Bonnie and Chica were in the background "oh, no -" there was a few muffled noises coming in the background I placed a hand behind my ear in an attempt to make out what was happening, I quickly wished I hadn't. Immediately following this there was an impossibly loud animatronic screech followed by static. Normally I don't mind loud noises, but every now and then there is those loud noises that seem to penetrate a person's brain, that screech made my mind shut down. Then next thing I knew was that I was being shaken out of my stupor by Bonnie and Chica, who were still animatronic's. They looked as worried as a robot could look. I heard a voice but I couldn't understand what it said. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. "What?" I asked weakly. "I asked if you were alright, we heard/heard/heard a screech." Bonnie asked. "I'm fine now. Last guard left me a message and was killed not long after he started." I sighed, I shook my head again, finishing off the fuzzy mess that the screech left on my mind.

"Thank goodness, we had thought Fox/Fox/Foxy had gotten you." Chica sighed, placing a hand on her chest. My eyes glowed a bright gold as I reactivated my magic, casting my spells on the doors and on the windows, and placing power into the generator, along with effectively turning Bonnie and Chica into they're human forms. "You gonna be alright?" Chica asked, I gave a weak smile and nodded, it was then that another small clap of thunder boomed outside. "The storms getting wor-" Bonnie was cut off mid sentence by another of those childlike giggles. Bonnie and Chica's eyes both got wide. I looked at both of them. "You heard that too?" I asked. They looked scared. "He's awake." Chica squeaked. "He never did like thunder storms." Bonnie shuddered. I was confused. "Sorry Lily, Freddy is the only one who can handle him, be careful, we'll come back and protect you as soon as we can." with that Bonnie and Chica had left me alone.

I frowned and picked up my chair, that I had knocked over and sat down, and pulled up the camera, I watched as Bonnie and Chica ran like hell to get back to the stage. I swapped camera's and saw Freddy's forlorn and worried expression. I looked at Pirates cove, and saw the glow of Foxy's eyes. He didn't look like he was going to move any time soon. What were they so scared of? Then my blood ran cold, I had forgotten about someone. The reclusive fifth animatronic, Golden Freddy. I shook my head, there was no way he would get in, I had enchanted the doors so neither Freddy could teleport they're way in. I shook my head and calmed my nerves, and swapped the camera to CAM28, the west hallway corner, near my office. It wasn't Freddy, nor was it Freddy tearing off his own head. That child like giggle was heard once again.

It was Golden Freddy. I then heard something shift in front of me. I blink and slowly looked up. USELESS ASS PSYCHIC POWERS! I mentally raged. Golden Freddy was sitting right in front of me, not as a human, but as an animatronic. I blinked a couple times to be sure I wasn't hallucinating, when I realized I wasn't I heaved a sigh and placed my tablet to the side. "Hello?" I asked looking at the golden bear. He didn't move. We sat in silence, listening to the steady beat of the rain as it pounded against the building. I noticed that there was a certain, feeling, to him. It felt sad and scared. "You alright there? Is something wrong?" I asked, I then saw two white pin pricks of light coming from his black eyes. He then moved. Lifting his head up off his shoulder to look right at me. He then lifted his left paw, the one without the microphone in it, out towards me. I couldn't tell is he was reaching out to me or for me. There was an impossibly loud clap of thunder and Golden Freddy launched.

His massive arms wrapped around my waist as he buried his face into my stomach. Bonnie's words echoed in my head. He didn't like thunder storms, cause he didn't like thunder. He was scared. I blinked as I realized this and gave a small smile. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could, due to the position and his massive form, it wasn't easy. I rubbed the back of Golden Freddy's head. "It's ok, It's ok. Nothing is going to harm you." I said, awkwardly. Golden Freddy hugged me tighter, I could feel my shirt getting wet. I was worried, once when Golden Freddy came back to normal he would no doubt try to stuff me in a suit, and I didn't really wanna have to mend broken bones and reconfigure organs. I had to figure something out, and fast.

Bonnie and Chica said that only Freddy knew how to deal with Golden Freddy. Something told me what was needed was a woman's touch. Maybe that's why he came to me, rather then teleporting to Freddy for comfort. Either that or he really was going to kill me before the thunder crashed.

The other animatronic's seemed to respond well to music, I only hoped that Golden Freddy did too. The only problem was that I promised Freddy that I wouldn't play any of my instruments. Then I remembered, I told him I wouldn't play, I never told him I wouldn't sing, and considering the stormy weather outside, I knew the perfect song. "Hey, would you like me to sing to you? Would that help?" I asked looking down at the animatronic suit. Golden Freddy suddenly seemed like he was flickering, it was like seeing two similar yet different images being flashed at high speeds. I was suddenly no long holding the golden bear, but now a young man. He wore a similar outfit to Freddy, only a different color. His slacks, vest, and top hat were all a navy blue color. His shirt was a gold color rather then Freddy's brown. I couldn't see most of his face, since it was still buried in my stomach, his hair was much longer, tied back into a low ponytail, I could see his eyes, they were normal, except for his iris, they were so black I didn't know where the iris ended and the pupil began. I also noted that they were a puffy red and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"What do you say? Would you like a song?" I asked again. His eyes flicked down for a second before he looked back up at me and nodded. I smiled and reached over to my phone, I went through my music and put on a track, it was a piano that sounded like a lullaby. Golden Freddy flinched, I set my phone down and rubbed his back. "Just a little music, it sets the mood," I smiled, then I started to sing my lullaby.

" _Little child, be not afraid, The rain pounds harsh against the glass, Like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger, I am here tonight._ " Golden Freddy's eyes went wide.

" _Little child, Be not afraid, Though thunder explodes, And lightning flash, Illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight._ " I smiled and ran my fingers through Golden Freddy's bangs, brushing them out of his face. There was another clap of thunder and he buried his head in my stomach again.

" _And someday you'll know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning._ " I rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better, it seemed like it was working, cause he looked back up at me, wiping his tears off his face with my shirt.

" _Little child, Be not afraid, The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, And its candlelight beams, Still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight._ " I could feel several presences rushing towards me, the clanging of metal against the floor, and Freddy's laughter. Bonnie did say he would be coming back. I felt them split, two on my left and two on my right. They brought Foxy with them. My eyes glowed yellow and both doors came down with a clang. Golden Freddy flinched at my eyes changing like that.

" _Little child, Be not afraid, The wind makes creatures of our trees, And the branches to hands, They're not real, understand, And I am here tonight._ " I smiled, I could hear Foxy and Freddy pounding on the doors, along with Bonnie and Chica yelling at me to let them in. I ignored them in favor of making the young man in front of me feel better.

" _And someday you'll know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forest and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning._ " Golden Freddy pulled back a bit, showing me his face. He looked older then Freddy, in his mid thirties, and he had blond stubble on his chin. I smiled at him and I reached down to wipe the tears off his face.

" _For you know, once even I, Was a little child, And I was afraid, But a gentle someone always came, To dry all my tears, Trade sweet sleep for fears, And to give a kiss goodnight._ " I heard the banging and yelling stop, and I could feel they're eyes on me, I smiled and ignored them for now.

" _Well, now I am grown, And these years have shown, Rain's a part of how life goes, But it's dark and it's late, So I'll hold you and wait, 'til your frightened eyes do close._ " I massaged Golden Freddy's head, slow but firm strokes in places I knew would feel good. I could hear soft moans coming from the man. I smiled as his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head. I could tell he wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

" _And I hope that you'll know, That nature is so, This same rain that draws you near me, Falls on rivers and land, And forests and sand, Makes the beautiful world that you see, In the morning._ " There was another clap of thunder, Golden Freddy didn't jump, he didn't even flinch. He just stared into my eyes, leaned into my touch, and I could see the faint traces of a smile on his face. I felt Foxy run back to his cove, Chica and Bonnie left us alone too. Only Freddy stayed behind to watch his brother.

" _Everything's fine in the morning, The rain will be gone in the morning, But I'll still be here in the morning._ " I finished my song, and ran my fingers through Golden Freddy's hair, I could hear the rain finally getting lighter, it was about ready to quit all together. Golden Freddy looked peaceful, laying his head on my knee with a smile.

"You feeling better?" I asked, he nodded. I looked at my watch, it was only three. "Would you like to spend the rest of my shift with me?" I asked. "I could keep singing for you if you'd like." Golden Freddy smiled bigger and nodded. For the remainder of the night I sang to him, comforting songs, calming songs, sweet lullaby's. Next time I looked at my watch, it was 5:50. "I have to leave soon." Golden Freddy seemed to frown. "Hey, it's alright, I'll be around." I smile, I check the camera's one last time. Everyone is on the stage, soon as they notice the camera is on, they all stare at it, Bonnie and Chica look worried, while Freddy looks like he's gonna come talk to me again tonight. I feel Golden Freddy stand up and wrap his arms around my waist and lean his head on my shoulder. I swap over to Pirate Cove, Foxy is out from behind his curtain, and is staring at the camera, his head is turned to it's side and he's showing his hook to the camera. Golden Freddy's grip tightens and I could feel his growl. "He's not gonna hurt me." I said, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. "He's going to come for you." His voice was so quiet, if it wasn't for the fact that he was right next to my ear, I probably wouldn't have heard him. "I know he will, but I won't let anything bad happen." I smiled. My watched buzzed, signaling it was six. Golden Freddy nuzzled my hair before disappearing.

I gathered up my things and did one last check to be sure Foxy went to bed. He did and I left. I was almost at the door when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey." I turned around to look, it was Freddy. "I just wanna thank you for dealing with Fred, he can be a bit of a pain. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." Freddy said softly. "He was fine, no trouble at all." I smiled, and it almost looked like Freddy did too. "You coming in tomorrow?" he asked. "Yup. My fifth night." I nodded. "You know Foxy is gonna try for you now. He's seen you, he's seen how you've calmed down the terror that is my brother, he hears how highly Bonnie and Chica talk of you. He's gonna see if your worth his time." "You make that sound as if it was a bad thing." I smirked. "Foxy's unpredictable, he may kill you, he may like you. He's intrigued by you, we all are." "Darling, I have managed to overcome every obstacle so far. I'm sure I can handle Foxy." I smirk. "I hope so, for your sake, I hope so." With that, Freddy walked back to the stage and took his place. I turned around and left, I sure hoped I could handle the fox too.


	6. Night 5

**Night Five**

 _He is a pirate!_

I wasn't in much of a hurry to get to work today. I knew for a fact that Foxy would come for me tonight, plus Freddy hasn't made his big play either. I had to defend against two large powers. I had managed to get Chica, Bonnie, and even Golden Freddy on my side, I just hoped they could help if the shit hit the fan, and I was stuck between a pirate fox and a bear. I reached work at 11:30, and sat down in the office, I looked up and jumped. That damn cupcake was back. I sighed and shook my head, something about it just unnerved me. Ms. Nancy popped her head in, asking to be let out again. I looked at my watch, and noted she gave me less time then last to get to my office. I would be in darkness as soon as I let her out. That would be a bad thing considering Foxy would be on my tail. I only hoped that he would at least let me get to my office before he came out. I sighed and got up to escort her out.

The lights cut as soon as I opened the door for Nancy, I closed the door as soon as she exited the building, I had to stay there and watch to be sure she got to her car safely. Once when she did I turned around and started walking back to my office. "She's trying to get you killed." I heard Fred's soft whisper. I looked around but I couldn't pinpoint where he was. "Yeah, I noticed." I grumbled. "I don't like her, she looks at us in fear, her eyes are everywhere, and she's trying to get the first person in years who actually cares about us, hurt." I could feel Fred's anger rising. "It's fine Fred, I have a feeling she'll get whats coming to her soon enough." I frowned. When I got back to the office, I'd have to check out that cupcake, like with Ms. Nancy, something about it seemed off. I stopped in the shadows and stared at Pirates Cove. Foxy wasn't peaking out from behind the curtains, so I hoped I was safe. I quietly moved past it. "Hello lassie." I heard a voice behind me, a deep voice laced with a thick pirates accent. So much for getting back to my office.

I turned around and smirked, Foxy was still standing on his stage, I flinched slightly, this animatronic was actually taller then Freddy. Foxy stood damn near seven feet tall. "Foxy." I grinned. Foxy stepped off the stage and slowly walked over toward me. I assumed to try and intimidate me. It was working. "So yer tha one that the others keep talkin' 'bout." Foxy drawled. I simply shrugged, "I honestly had no idea they talked about me." Foxy seemed to chuckle. It was then my worst nightmare came to pass. I heard a giggle run through the building. It was like Fred's, only much slower and slightly distorted. Freddy was on the move. "Ah, fuck me." I growl, I did not want to deal with Freddy. I could feel Fred getting worried, though I wasn't sure where he was. "Looks like ah got some competition for tonight's treasure." Foxy seemed to grin. "So is this where you try and stuff me in a suit?" I asked, a worried gleam in my eyes. "It is the rules lass." I could almost hear a hint of sadness in Foxy's voice. "Now you know I can't allow you to do that." I smiled to myself, thinking up a few different plans to escape to my office. "I don' be seein' how ye 'ave a choice."

I made my move, I knocked Foxy off his feet and onto his metallic behind, and made a mad dash for my office. A normal person wouldn't have been able to do that, thankfully, I was far from normal, I hoped that I had given myself enough of a head start. Foxy was a sprinter, and he was fast, I could never have outrun him without cheating. I heard the metallic clang of his feet hitting the floor, and the loud and pissed off screech he made, I knew I had to step up my game once more. I quickly turned around mid run and blasted him with a magic wave, knocking him onto his back, I righted myself and kept running. I felt two energy's in my office, and noted them to be Bonnie and Chica. I ran inside and punched the button to close the door. Foxy was at the door moments later, pounding, banging, and screaming. "Ye can't keep me at bay ferever lass! I can do this all night!" I heard Foxy scream, I shook my head and quickly shut the other door as I could feel Freddy coming up. Bonnie and Chica were instantly by my side, as I tried to regulate my breathing.

I then felt Freddy teleport to Foxy's side. "You keep your mangy paws off of her." Came Freddy's calm voice. "And what if I don't?" Foxy snarled. "'Ave ye fergotten tha' she's the enemy!" Foxy yelled. "She's not our enemy, Foxy. She cares for us." Freddy growled. "Aye, not yer enemy ye say. It's sad, she's turned all ye sorry landlubbers soft, and only with a few words and some pretty music. She's gon' leave us 'ere to rot, jus' like tha rest." Foxy growled. Bonnie and Chica both looked at me, I was just staring at the door. "She don' care 'bout us, she only cares 'bout 'erself." Foxy's voice got quiet. "You shut your mouth! You don't know her!" Chica yelled. "I know her well enough, she kno/kno/kno/knocked me on me backside a couple times trying to run." I could hear the frown in his voice. "That's because you were scaring her!" Bonnie cried this time. "We all tried scarin' 'er!" Foxy yelled. "Freddy broke in, Chica glared through the camera's making faces, Fred even popped in to scare 'er, and you Bonnie, stalked 'er through tha corridors, making small sounds and trying to unnerve 'er. The lass not only wasn't scared, but she stood up to you outright. Did she try to stand up to me? No. She ran like the yello' bellied bilge rat she be." Foxy's words stung. I frowned. "I'll be coming fer ye later lass, you can count on tha'." Foxy said, I then heard more footsteps as he ran back to pirates cove.

I heard a soft knock on the right door. "He's gone now Lily, you can open up." I was hesitant, but got up and opened the door. Freddy walked in and looked at me, his face showed clear worry on his now human features. I walked over to the tablet and powered it on and looked at Pirates cove. Foxy was sitting on the stage, his head down and his knees pulled up to his chest. I hadn't run cause of Foxy, I ran cause of Freddy, and I didn't like that he thought he was the reason I didn't show him the respect he deserved. I quickly tapped the microphone button without anyone noticing, and turned down the volume so our words didn't echo through the halls. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Freddy asked, coming over and inspecting me. "No, I'm fine." I smiled, that wasn't all true, I was sure I was gonna have at the very least a bruise from kicking Foxy's legs out from under him. "I did warn you that Foxy was going to be a problem." Freddy sighed. "Actually, Foxy wasn't the problem." I started. Everyone blinked at this, I even felt Fred getting confused. "What do you mean, Lily?" Chica asked. "I didn't feel as though Foxy wanted to hurt me when he walked out of his cove. Heck I felt more malice coming from Bonnie when I first met him." I said and Bonnie quickly looked embarrassed, "then why did you run?" Freddy asked. "Cause of you." I stated simply.

"Cause of...me?" Freddy looked a little hurt. I nodded, "That's right, when we first met, you told me outright that you were only going to not hurt me the first time we met, and that I shouldn't expect a repeat performance the next time we met. When we did meet next you were holding me up to the wall by my neck, slowly strangling me." Freddy looked down, ashamed. "Needless to say Freddy, you didn't leave a very good impression on me. So when I heard your laughter coming from where I was at, I very much wanted to be safe in my office. I felt out in the open with Foxy, and when I brought up the usual suit stuffing, I felt something change in the air, I couldn't tell what but all my instincts told me to flee. So I did, I knew I couldn't outrun Foxy so I had to out power him. I just hope I didn't hurt him." Freddy refused to look me in the eye at that, and quietly walked to the door. "I'm sorry." Was all he said before he left. I frowned, I knew I hurt his feelings by saying that, but it was true, Freddy was a truly intimidating person. Bonnie and Chica both looked at me. I sat down and sighed, I clicked off the microphone and noted that Foxy was looking up at the camera, I couldn't tell how he as feeling.

"Are you really gonna leave us?" Chica asked, her voice almost seemed to be on the brink of tears. "I don't know." I said, "I just don't know." I frowned, "I'm sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind and I need some time to myself to think things through, can you please leave?" I asked as politely as I could. Bonnie and Chica nodded and left. "You too Fred, I know you're there. I just need a few minutes to myself." I said, "I'll come see you later then, stay safe." Fred seemed sad that I wanted him to leave, but I soon didn't feel his presence anywhere near me. I sighed and glared at that cupcake. "Why are you so creepy?" I mutter as I grabbed the cupcake, I never bothered to really look at it. It definitely seemed plush, but when I squeezed it I could feel something inside it. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my tool kit, and pulled out a small knife, and cut the cake at it's seam. at first all I saw was the cotton that went in the plush, then I found wires and parts, along with a capture card and what looked like a Micro SD card, along with camera's in the cakes eyes. I gently pulled out the SD card and set the cupcake down. I reached into my bag and pulled out my computer and my SD card reader.

I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing again. "The fuck? Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" I snarled, and set down the laptop and started looking, I finally found the phone, it was in the same drawer I threw the cupcake in. "Why did I not see this damn thing before?" I mutter, not even questioning why there was a phone slash recorder in a desk drawer. It was then it picked up, I knew this last tape very well, it was nothing but demonic garble of an animatronic's voice. I listened carefully, and couldn't make out hardly anything, until the very end, I could clearly make out 'you will all know the joy of creation'. I shuddered, that was beyond disturbing. I plugged in the SD card reader into my laptop and shoved the SD card into it. I waited for it to load and pulled out my headphones so I could listen to them without them echoing through the halls. The most recent video's were my last few nights. It even went into some kind of heat sensory when I threw it into the drawer, it still recorded the audio loud and clear though. The rest of the video's were of several other security guards and their getting caught by the animatronic's, I was very glad I had befriended them when I did. I then found the very first video, it was old, very old. The video was in very poor quality, and the sound was garbled, but I could still make out faces and key words. I frowned, I had figured out a very twisted part of this place. I gave a smirk and placed the SD card into a case and threw it in my bag, something told me that if I can survive until night 7, something very interesting was going to happen.

However, I had two very large problems, there names were Foxy and Freddy. They were both trouble, Foxy didn't like me, and Freddy was an enigma. I had to win over Foxy's trust tonight, and then I could deal with Freddy on the sixth. I looked at the tablet and noted Foxy was glaring at the camera, I forgot I had left it running. I left Pirates Cove and searched throughout the building. Every other room was empty, no sign of any of the animatronic's. I could only assume they were all in the Kitchen, as that was the only room that didn't have an operational camera, and there were odd noises coming from it, like whispers and what sounded almost like muffled sobs. I frowned and swapped back to the Pirates Cove, and Foxy was up close and personal with the camera, I smirked and closed down the camera and pulled over my bag and pulled out my violin. I figured that out of all of my instruments Foxy would like my Violin the best. I tuned my violin and did a quick sound check. I smiled before I played the one song I knew he would like, I played He's A Pirate from the Pirates of the Caribbean with my phone playing the backup.

I sensed a presence coming up from the left side, it wasn't moving fast, but I could still tell it was Foxy, I decided to leave the door open, I was worried that it would work against me, but I decided to risk it. I felt Foxy get closer and closer the longer I played, until Foxy was right outside my door. When the song ended I looked up at Foxy, he was leaning against the wall outside my door. "Foxy." I nodded. "Lass." He snarled. "I'm sorry I ran off, and for knocking you over." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "So ye meant wha' ye said." Foxy didn't sound convinced. "Yeah, Freddy's one scary ass bear." I muttered, playing with the strings on my violin. "Did I hurt you?" I asked. "Nah, takes more 'en tha' to take down ol' Foxy." Foxy seemed to grin. I smiled in return. "So why 'avent ye closed the door?" Foxy stated, getting closer to the entrance. "I wanted to let you know that I didn't run because of you." "A form o' trust." Foxy nodded, and stepped inside. The entire room went blurry as Foxy walked in. Foxy's golden eyes looked over his now human form, as did mine. Foxy stood at least six feet tall, his tattered pants showed off his tone legs, he was barefoot though, he wore a cream colored long sleeve shirt, his hook almost glittered in the light, his hair was a medium length and very messy, it was also red, like firetruck red. His eye patch was flipped up over his eye and he had a red stubble beard going on. This man was very handsome.

"So this is how yer doin' it. Yer usin' yer magic to make us all human." Foxy frowned. "Not quite, there's a barrier protecting the room, it was made to keep Freddy from teleporting in, doesn't work with Fred though. Apparently though if you guys walk in it turns you human, I never knew it had that ability." I shrugged. Foxy grunted and looked at me. "Yer still playin' on our new found emotions, lass." Foxy seemed to glare. "Not really, I'm just good at making friends." I shrugged. "I still don' trust ye lass." Foxy grunted and sat down on the floor. I shrugged, "I don't really mind as long as you don't try and kill me. Trust has to be earned." I smile as I play the Song of Healing on my Violin. Foxy seemed to visibly relax as the song played, leaning back against the wall, a small smile gracing his features. I could hear the song echoing in the empty hallways, I could feel Fred's presence return as he checked up on me. He seemed surprised that Foxy was in the room, but did not question it as he listened to the music. I then felt something change in the air and grew worried, Foxy and Fred all seemed to be relaxed and peaceful, but I felt someone's energy and agitation grow in the building. I had a feeling it was Freddy.

As soon as the song ended I placed the violin down and grabbed the tablet and once again began an all out man hunt for the animatronic's, once again, finding none, I had to assume they were all still in the kitchen as I could still hear whispers. I cranked the volume, but to no avail, I couldn't make out what they were saying. I frowned as my paranoia skyrocketed. I knew Bonnie and Chica were no threat to me, but Freddy still scared me, even though he told off Foxy when he was mad at me and looked so downhearted that I didn't trust him, I still couldn't trust him not to flip out and try to kill me. I felt myself begin to shake at the thought, and felt Foxy and Fred grow concerned as I glared at the screen. I could see my vision get blurry as fearful tears filled my eyes. I felt the cold metal of Foxy's hook on my chin as he tilted my face up, my tear filled eyes met with his worried ones. "Are ye alright lass?" He gently asked. I sniffed and wiped away the tears. "Never better." I gave a grin. Foxy wasn't convinced. "Ye can sense us even when were not close can't ye?" Foxy asked. I looked down and nodded. "Kinda, I can sense great emotion, someone in the building is agitated, possibly even frustrated. I can only assume who, but I think it'd be Freddy since he's the only one in the building who doesn't like me." I frowned.

I heard Foxy sigh, next thing I knew I was being lifted up bridal style. I squealed and threw my arms around Foxy's neck, he simply chuckled before sitting down in my chair and placing me in his lap. "There's nothin' ye need be worryin' 'bout lass. I'll protect ye from big bad Freddy." He nuzzled the side of my face and smiled. I smiled in return and actually felt safe with his arms around me. I felt Fred grow slightly agitated, I guessed he didn't like sharing, or something. I felt his presence fade away as he went back to wherever it was he hid, or whatever it was he was going to do. "Lass..." Foxy trailed off. "Yes, Foxy?" I looked at him. "Could ye play fer me." Foxy's eyes trailed to my violin. I smiled and picked it up. "Any requests?" I asked as I placed the violin under my chin. "Something pretty?" He asked. I smirked and thought, before I played a slow version of Listen To Your Heart by DHT. Foxy and I stayed like that for the rest of my shift, playing sweet music, while Foxy held onto me, and occasionally growling when we felt the presence of another animatronic when they decided to come out of the kitchen.

My watches alarm went off, signaling it was six am. I stood up, off Foxy's lap, and placed my violin back into it's case. Foxy came up behind me and kissed my ear. "Ye comin' back tomorrow?" I thought, I could quit and never have to deal with these creatures, or continue, get close to Freddy, and see what was going to happen on the seventh night. My curiosity was greater then my fear. "I think I will." I smiled and I leaned up to kiss Foxy on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "I'll walk ye out lass." Foxy smiled I grabbed my bag and left the office, Foxy turning back into his animatronic form. As we passed the stage I could feel eyes on us, I looked over and saw Chica and Bonnie smiling, Freddy didn't meet my eyes, he didn't look happy, though he did look like he was planning something. When we got to the door Foxy ruffled my hair and said goodnight before running back to Pirates Cove. As I walked out I gave a smirk, Freddy was planning something, something that had to do with me, and if I survived tomorrow, I knew for a fact that someone was coming for me. No one has ever passed night six, I would.


	7. Night 6

**Night Six**

 _Freddy is ready!_

As I walked to work I could feel the wheels in my mind spin as I wondered what Freddy had planned in his twisted little mind. I had to be ready for whatever it was. As I walked in I was once again greeted with the overwhelming scent of pizza. My boss was there, surprisingly. "Lily, my goodness, this is a surprise." Fredrick said. "How so, I work today?" I blinked. He seemed to sweat, "most of our guards don't last this long." "Really? I guess I just handle being bored in a claustrophobic space better then most people." I shrugged as I walked to my office. "You haven't noticed anything, strange at night, have you?" Fredrick asked. "Not really, I've had no intruders, nothing's caught on fire, no one's pelted the windows with rocks. Why would anything be amiss?" I inquired as I hung my bag on the back of my chair. "Oh, no reason." Fredrick's eyes shifted around. I raised my eyebrow at his behavior, "though I will admit," Fredrick stiffened. "The animatronic's free roam can be creepy, and I don't really appreciate my predecessor playing pranks of me by saying that if the animatronic's found me they'd stuff me in an empty costume, killing me in the process." I chuckled as Fredrick looked ready to pass out. "They haven't come for you?" He asked. "They've shown up from time to time, but they haven't really tried anything more then startling me." I said. Fredrick's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Well then, in that case have fun with your shift Lily, look forward to seeing you tomorrow night." Fredrick looked like he couldn't get away from me fast enough. I shrugged and sat back in my chair, waiting for 12 to hit.

About ten minutes until twelve I heard felt a presence come up the side, before I heard a gentle knock on the metal siding of my doors. I opened my eyes and saw a young man standing there, he wore a uniform and had a tired look to his face, his short black hair clung to his forehead and his brown eyes looked like he hadn't slept for a day or two. "May I help you?" I asked. "Yeah, I just need to be let out." He stifled a yawn. "Where's Mrs. Nancy?" I got up asking. "Nancy doesn't work weekends, I'm John." He held out his hand, I shook it, he seemed nice, but this place makes me think everyone here is off kilter. "I take it his is your second day?" He asked. "No actually, it's my sixth." John froze and his grip got tight. "Your...sixth?" He hissed through clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrow. "Why is everyone so surprised that I've worked here for almost a week?" I wondered. John seemed to compose himself. "I just never get to see anyone that isn't here on their first or second days, they usually leave." John forced a smile. "Really, cause Fredrick told me outright that I couldn't quit until I've worked here for a full five nights." I raised my eyebrow. John froze again, I shook my head in annoyance. "With the way you guys act it's like someone's breaking in and murdering the guards." I huffed and John got pale, like he's seen a ghost. I looked at my watch again, and noticed that the lights were gonna cut in a half minute. Whoops.

John immediately came back to his senses when the lights cut. Only reason I knew this is when they cut, John gave out the girliest scream I ever heard. I couldn't hold back barking a laugh at that. "Come on dude, it's just a little darkness, it's not gonna hurt you." I cooed and he glared at me. "Come on, you need to be let out, so lets go." I said as I grabbed the keys and walked out into the hallway flicking on my flashlight. "You coming?" I turned to ask him, he just stood in the office, eyes wide and slack jaw, looking at me like I was completely insane. He wasn't far off. He nodded and stumbled out after me. The walk to the door was fairly uneventful, though it did amuse me how much of a coward this man was, he jumped at every little sound that reverberated throughout the halls. The door came in sight and I could feel his sigh of relief, until we both heard a squeaking sound behind us, I could feel him grip my arm tightly. I rolled my eyes and turned around and pointed my flash light down the hall.

Bonnie was standing there. John gave another squeal and jumped behind me. I lowered the flash light to the floor and took my gaze off Bonnie to give John a look. "Really, dude? Using the shorter girl as a meat shield? Really?" He shrugged and I lifted the light back up, Bonnie was gone. "See? Nothing to worry about." I smiled, I could already feel another animatronic presence behind me. We both turned around and Chica was standing directly behind us. John screamed in terror and dashed down the hallway back toward the office. I heaved a sigh and glared at Chica. She simply sniggered. "You're having too much fun with this." I grumbled and I heard two more screams, one was definitely John's the other was Foxy's. I felt the two presences dashing toward me. I pointed my flashlight down the hallway, John was running and had that scared look that the devil was behind him, Foxy on the other hand was doing a damn good impression of a pissed off god. John ran past me and Foxy stopped in front of me, looking a bit sheepish, I was giving him a 'you better knock it off' look. I heard a metallic clang and looked behind me and noted that John had run face first into Bonnie. I rolled my eyes and he dropped to the floor holding his face. I walked over and pulled out a tissue, I pulled his hands off his face and held the tissue up to his bleeding nose. John kept muttering about how he was gonna die. "Dude, your fine, if they wanted to kill you, they wouldn't be fucking with you right now." I muttered as I wiped off the blood. I glared up at Bonnie who simply turned his eyes black with white pinpricks as a response.

I helped John up to his feet and led him over to the door, I felt a presence moving toward me, faster the even Foxy, I then heard the demented childlike giggle run through the building, before I knew it Freddy was in front of us. John whimpered and I froze. I could feel the ice cold fear running through my veins. John looked at me and I had no doubt that he could see that I was now scared. He whined even louder and ducked behind me again. I gulped and decided that I had to do my job, and let the man out, before I started chewing out the animatronic's. "Freddy, move." This was not a request. Freddy's head tilted to the side. "I'm not having your shit tonight Freddy," I growl, "now, let me do my job and let him out. Stand aside." Freddy's eyes did the same as Bonnie's, they turned black and had tiny white lights in the middle. John whined and started shaking, I was pretty sure he was about to wet himself. "Freddy, I'm not fucking around, stand down." I glared, my blue eyes flashing gold. We had a staring contest for a minute before Freddy moved to the side and let us pass. I went to the door with John trailing behind me, and as soon as I opened the door John booked it the hell out of there. "Your welcome!" I yelled out after him. I shook my head and closed and relocked the door.

I growled and turned around, both my eyes were engulfed in gold, safe for my pupil, the golden magic was leaking out the sides of my eyes. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" I growled, staring down the animatronic's. They all looked sheepish. "We were just messing with him." Bonnie looked down, however I could practically feel the grin on his face. "Or were you trying to kill him?"I glared. "Why would we do that?" Freddy smiled. "I've seen you do it." I sneer. "How?" Chica asked. "Camera in the office," they all froze. "There was a camera in tha office?" Foxy asked. "Yup, cleverly disguised as that innocent little cupcake." They all looked at each other. "And it recorded us?" Bonnie trailed off. I nodded, "Bonnie crushing a mans neck, Chica biting off another mans face, Foxy's hook going into a lady's chest and ripping out part of her fake boobs, and Freddy, ugh." I trailed off at what I saw Freddy do, that shit would haunt my nightmares. "Fred is the only one the camera never caught." They all backed off and refused to look me in the eye. I rolled my eyes and walked past them toward my office, I felt Fred's presence, but like yesterday I couldn't pinpoint where he was. "You know that he knows they wont hurt you now, right?" Fred's whisper came. "What do I care of they know?" Fred was silent. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" "Maybe not as much as you think." Fred's presence left me before I could ask him what he meant by that.

I plopped down in my chair and looked at the camera's. For the most part they stayed away from me tonight. I was confused by that. I figured that it had to do with some of the shit I saw them do. I heard Freddy's laugh echoing through the building. I closed my doors before glaring at the camera's. I heard a soft knock on my window, I leaned over and turned on the light. Freddy was there, "Lily, can you let me in? I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Freddy looked like a sad puppy, well as much as a bear robot could anyway. "And I should trust you why?" I raised my eyebrow. He looked down. "I wanted to make it up to you for acting the way I've been." I furrowed my eyebrows before sighing and opening the door. I folded my arms as Freddy walked in, the whole room blurring as my magic turned him human. Freddy looked downtrodden. "I'm sorry about this whole week, and for whatever you saw me doing on the camera." Freddy softly stated. I nodded and went back to glaring at the cameras. Freddy walked over gently grabbed my shoulder. "Chica told me you play Piano." Freddy was going somewhere with this and I wasn't comfortable where it was heading. "Yes, I do, was the first instrument I ever learned to play." I nodded with a smile. "What of it?" I asked. "Would you like to play on one?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow. "You have a piano here?" I asked. "Yeah, the owners were gonna have an animatronic that played the piano, but they got Bonnie instead." Freddy frowned.

"And I take it that the piano is somewhere near the stage." I smirked. "Yeah, it is." Freddy looked sheepish again. "So your wanting me to leave the safety of my office to play piano for you." I looked at him with raised eyebrows. Freddy had nothing to say to that. I shrugged. "Sure why not," I smirked, Freddy was the only one that wasn't fully trustworthy, and he was trying to gain my trust. Freddy perked up and held out his arm for me to take. I chuckled and linked my arm with his and he led me down the darkened hallways toward the dimly lit stage. I could sense the other animatronic's already in the stage area, even though I couldn't see them for the darkness. Up on the stage was a piano with a dim spotlight shining down on it. Everyone must've moved it while Freddy was distracting me. Freddy led me up to the stage and sat me down on the bench. "Any requests, Freddy?" I asked as he sat down on the bench next to me. "Whatever you feel like playing." Freddy shrugged. I rolled my eyes, no one had an actual request for me. I shook my head and started playing A Thousand Years.

I cast my magic, causing the room to have a bubble, turning the animatronic's human. They hadn't noticed the transition, all engrossed in the soft music of the piano. They all had a look of peace on their face, Foxy was sitting the closest to the stage, a smile gracing his rugged features. Chica and Bonnie were sitting around the center of the room, swaying back and forth slightly. Fred was sitting clear the hell in the very back corner of the room, I couldn't see his expression very well though. Freddy had his back toward the piano, a calming look of serenity on his face. When the song finished I noted they all had to keep themselves from clapping, apparently it was only supposed to be myself and Freddy. "You play beautifully." Freddy sighed, I blushed slightly. "Thank you," I smiled. "I'm curious about something though, why did you choose this place to work?" Freddy asked, I thought for a moment, I had to come up with something believable, that wasn't 'you guys are a video game and I was bored'. "I needed the cash, and I thought this job would've been fairly easy." I shrugged, Freddy chuckled. "I don't think you're getting paid enough to deal with the five of us." "Yeah, he didn't happen to mention you guys when I applied for the job." I grumbled.

"Yeah, we are a kind of deal breaker." Freddy laughed, "in fact I think there was only one other person who made it this far, he wasn't as nice as you though." I raised my eyebrow, "Really now? Who was this mystery gentleman?" I asked out of sheer curiosity. "Uhm, I think his name was Mike." Freddy frowned in thought. "What happened to him?" Freddy shrugged. "We assumed he quit, we saw him come in for his seventh shift, next thing we know were being turned on after being shut down." My eyebrows knit together, something didn't sound right, and I could feel a tense pressure coming from Fred, he knew something. I'd talk to him about it later though. "But enough about the past, what matters now is that we have a lovely young lady here to keep us company." Freddy gave a large smile. I had to shake those mysterious thoughts from my head. I'd entertain them for the time being. I smiled and played Think Of Me from Phantom of the Opera.

When that song ended I frowned and snapped my fingers. Four lights in the room turned on, one in front of each animatronic that was not on the stage. "Lily-" I stood up and walked to the center of the stage. "Alright, I've got something bugging me. What's going on here?" I questioned, it was open ended and slightly confusing. "What do ye mean lass?" Foxy asked. "There's something going on here and I wanna know what. And I don't mean what you five are doing, I mean whats going on behind that." I glared, Freddy sighed and got up and led me off stage to one of the tables. The others joining us, Freddy sat me down at one end of the table while he took the other end, Foxy and Fred sat on my right while Bonnie and Chica sat on my left. I raised my eyebrow and looked for someone to answer. "What do you need to know?" Freddy asked. "Everything," I stated. "Well, our bad luck all started back in 1987 when-" "Yes I'm aware, one of you four malfunctioned and literally bit some kids head off." I muttered, noting how Foxy flinched. "Alright, after that we had a hard time recovering, that's when a disgruntled employee decided to take revenge, he broke in and dressed up as an animatronic, lured five children to the back and," Freddy couldn't bring himself to finish. "Killed them and hid their body's." I frowned, and this time it was Fred that flinched. "I figured that out from the newspaper clippings on the walls." I sighed. "I didn't really mean what had happened, these events were years ago, I mean recently, what is going on now?" I asked.

"We take revenge on anyone left in the building late at night, those children's souls are at an eternal unrest, we try to sooth them to comfort them, but they remain unhappy, unwilling to pass on, and they seek revenge." Freddy's hands buried themselves in his hair. "Our job is to make children happy, but these kids refuse to be happy." Bonnie sighed. "They refuse to pass on because their life was cut short. They're understandably upset." I nodded. "We stuff the guards in suits when we get them to stop squirmin' fer long enough, when we catch them." "Others leave outright." Foxy and Bonnie sighed. "The only one's who lasted a week is you and Mike." Chica smiled sadly. "Speaking of Mike, Fred, do you know what happened to him?" Fred visibly stiffened. "Why would Fred know anything?" Freddy asked. "Simple, you all saw Mike some in for his shift on his seventh night. None of you saw him leave cause you were all turned off. Correct?" I asked, they all nodded. "Fred doesn't have an off switch, heck I don't even think anybody knows he moves. If anyone would know what happened, it would be Fred." All eyes were on Fred now, Fred was shaking, tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Fred, is this true, do you know what happened?" Freddy asked, staring at his older brother. Fred remained his usual quiet self. "Fred," I started, getting his attention. "I've been finding things, things that make me think that if I survive tonight, which by all means I probably shouldn't, someone's going to come for me tomorrow night, turn everyone off, and possibly kill me." Fred's eyes got wide as his tears now streamed down his face. "If you know anything that could help me be prepared for whatever may come, I need to know before it's too late." I soft stated with a calm smile on my face. Fred's eyes darted around, almost looking for a way out, and noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Fred?" Bonnie asked, Fred broke down.

"TheycameinthenightandpoweredeveryonedownknockedoutMikedrughimtothestagethebeathimstupidbeforekillinghim." Fred said impossibly fast. Everyone blinked and looked at him again. "Fred, slow down, none of us caught that." I said as I leaned over and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. "They came in the night, and quietly shut everyone off and turned the cameras off, after that they slipped into the office and knocked Mike out, they drug him to the stage where they proceed to beat Mike stupid with crowbars and bats, before blowing his brains out onto the floor." Fred sobbed. Everyone's jaw had dropped, I withdrew my hand and placed my elbows on the table and laced my fingers together in thought. "Lily you have to leave, you've got to quit, if you don't they'll kill you." Fred sobbed. "I don't think they'd let her live anyway." Freddy said quietly. I started making sounds, like I was choking. This confused everyone until I started laughing. "So that's it, they hire the guards to keep you all occupied on someone other then them, tell me Fred, how long as Fredrick and Nancy been working here?" I looked up, my eyes were gold with hints of orange. "They were working here since before the bite of '87." Fred stated, my grin turned maniacal. "Foxy, correct me if I'm wrong, but your the one who bit the child?" I asked, staring him down, he slowly nodded, "Was anyone working on you at the time?" Foxy had to think. "Tha last thing I remember about that day afore the bite was Mrs. Nancy replacin' some old wires." Foxy tailed off in thought. "Freddy how big do you have to be to carry around a suit of yours?" Freddy tucked his hand under his chin. "Without the animatronic parts, just carrying me around takes a big man, even on the inside." I threw my head back in laughter, just confusing the poor animatronic's.

"I'm sorry, but how does this have anything to do with your possible murder?" Bonnie asked. "Quit simple, I now know who I'm looking for." I smirked. Foxy's eyes widened drastically, "Nancy, she didn't just replace wires, she made me jaw malfunction. I didn't lose control, I was being controlled." Foxy proclaimed. "Exactly. She was also the one who set up that camera in the office, and she's been trying to leave me in the dark, hoping that you four would kill me before I got back to my office." I smirked. "So it was Nancy who killed Mike." Fred frowned. "Not just Nancy, but Fredrick P. Fazbear, out of all the workers here, he seems to be the only one who would be strong enough to carry around a Freddy Fazbear suit without much trouble, chances are he was the one who sent those children to their graves." The room suddenly got much colder and I could feel several presences in the room, they were dark and foreboding like nothing I've ever felt before. I looked around and noticed five small figures, about child size, and one tall figure, taller then me. "What the?" I asked as I looked. The tallest of the child size figure floated toward me, it's body was black, all I could see was a pair of eyes staring at me. "These must be the children." I mutter as the figure landed in front of me. "Are you gonna help us?" was all he said before they all vanished. I pursed my lips, no doubt the taller creature was Mike, possibly upset about his departure out of this world. I wondered how I could help them, Killing their killer seemed like a start, but then what, killing the lead boss here seemed like a bad idea, without him this place would shut down for good. I smirked, I had some scheming to do.

"Well, that was weird. I've never seen them confront anyone before." Bonnie muttered. "And who was the tall guy? I've never seen him before." "Possibly Mike, I doubt he was very happy about his murder either." I muttered as I stood up and strode back to my office. "Where are you going?" Freddy called out as he stood up and chased after me. "I have some scheming to do." I smiled. "So what're you planning to do?" Freddy asked. "This place needs some new management." I smile as I reached my office, I pulled out my laptop and turned it on. I sat back in my chair and typed away. Freddy sat down and watched me, the other animatronic's were just outside the doors. We all stayed in our positions for about ten minutes, the only noise you'd hear was my typing on the computer and I gave a couple finger snaps every now and then.

I leaned back and admired my work, I had to go sign a few things tomorrow morning before I could officially wave it around. Part one of my plan is finished, now to work on the rest. "Alright lady and gentleman. We need a plan." I said as I placed my laptop away. "So, I take it we're goin' ta kill them when they get 'ere?" Foxy snarled, brandishing his hook. "Of a sort, we have to be careful though. How long dose it take for your servo's to lock up after you've been turned off?" I asked. "Uhm, it takes a few hours I think." Freddy asked. "What about for less then an hour?" "We should suffer no effects other then the uncomfortable feeling of being turned off, it takes a minute or two for us to be running on all cylinders." I gave a wicked smirk. "Good, Fred, since your my wild card I need as much help as you can give me. Since they'll be targeting me, I need to be sneaky, do you know how to turn on the animatronic's after they've been turned off?" Fred stiffened. "N-no, I don't." Fred muttered. "Alright," I cut my magic to the room, turning everyone fully into animatronic's. "I need a volunteer, I'm going to show Fred how to turn you guys on once you've been powered down." I ask. Everyone was hesitant, until Freddy stood up. "I'll go." "Really, why the change of heart, what've I done to make you think I'm not so bad?" I asked him. "The fact that you treat all of us with kindness and you actually care enough about us to respect us and get to know us. You've calmed my brother in ways I never could and you're planning on helping us get these kids to a happy place. You've earned my complete respect, and I hope I can earn your trust." Freddy took a seat in front of Fred and myself, I smiled. "Well, you've just earned it my friend." I smiled as I popped open Freddy's back, "It's time to go to sleep Freddy, I'll see you in ten." I whispered as I turned him off.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, you three might wanna watch this too. Just in case." They all nodded and crowded around me. "Alright, you flip these switches, order doesn't matter, you turn this knob, and then you hold down this button until this little red light turns green. Got it?" I asked everyone. Foxy and Bonnie nodded, Fred gave me a thumbs up and Chica smiled and actually turned Freddy back on. "Oh geez." Freddy groaned and worked his joints. "Out of sheer curiosity, how does it feel to be turned on?" I asked. "Ye kno' 'ow yer circulation gets cut off from layin' on yer arm until you can't move it?" Foxy asks. "Yes, though now I'm curious to know how you know that feeling." "Ye were layin' on me hook arm that night." I made a small 'o' shape with my mouth. "Anyway, ye know those tingles ye get when ye get off it? It's kinda like tha' only all o'er yer body." Foxy explained. "I can imagine no worse a torture." I nodded to myself. I cast my magic again and everyone turned back into their human selves. "So, what's the plan?" Bonnie asked. "Uh, pretty much my whole plan was turn everyone back on, kick their asses, kill the appropriate people, and happily ever after." I shrugged. Everyone faces would've been hilarious to look at if the situation was anything else. "That was your plan?" Bonnie asked. "Yup, pretty much. I'm not one for grandiose plans." I shrugged. "Then what was that whole deal with your laptop?" Chica asked. "Oh don't worry about that, you'll see tomorrow." I grinned, just cause I wasn't much for large plans, doesn't mean I couldn't have drawn out ones.

I looked at my watch, it was almost time to close up shop. "Well, tonight's been fun, but looks like we gotta rest up for tomorrows nonsense. Fred, remember what I showed you." I said pointedly, he nodded and vanished. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica all walked out into the hallway, leaving me with Freddy. "Soo, I take it you like me now?" I asked with a smirk. Freddy chuckled, "A little bit." I grinned, "So I take it you like me now?" Freddy asked, leaning down more toward my face. I looked up in a mock thought. "A little bit." I grinned, while we were teasing each other we hadn't noticed how close our faces had gotten. Chica walked back in an landed a hard slap to Freddy's back, "You coming Freddy, the bells gonna ring. What're you two doing?" Chica had knocked poor Freddy off balance and his face crashed right into mine. I could feel the hot blush crawling up my neck before planting itself right on my face. As I stared into Freddy's eyes I could almost see something change in the way he looks at me. We gently parted before looking at some other part of the room, instead of each other.

I looked up at Chica and it looks like she just realized what happened. She was grinning a bit, more about of embarrassment then humor, and Foxy and Bonnie were shooting her death glares. My watch beeped, signaling that it was six, Foxy and Bonnie stormed back to their places, grumbling all the while, Freddy quickly stuttered a goodbye and ran off. "What was that for Chica?" I asked, "it was an accident." Chica frowned, "I didn't mean to push him into you like that." I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair before scratching my head. "It's alright, not like it's the first, or hell, even the second time that's happened to me." I sighed. "Wow, no guys have kissed you on purpose?" Chica inquired. "I wish," I sighed. Chica seemed to think a bit before getting a wild grin on her face, I raised my eyebrow at her but she just sniggered in response. "Chica I don't think I like what you're thinking." I frowned. "You might," she teased. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room Chica following. Chica excitedly ran onto stage before powering down for the day, I shook my head and left, slightly wondering what Chica was planning in that little bird brain of hers.


	8. Night 7

**Night Seven**

 _Hell breaks loose_

I got off the bus near work, I had been running around most of the day getting things to prepare myself for tonight, mostly the new little slip of paper that was in my pocket. I smirked as I walked into work, John was there again and he almost dropped the stack of papers he was holding. "You came back?" John hissed. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked. "They didn't try to kill you?" John seemed in a panic. "Why would they have done that?" I inquired, John made some excuses and quickly ran off. I shrugged and wondered if he was going to be here tonight to try and murder me. John seemed flighty, and a little to scared to be a mercenary, but I've seen stranger things happen. I went into my office and sat down, placing my bag on the back of the chair, and I pulled out a drawing pad and a pencil, and started doodling a map of the store.

About ten minutes until my shift started John poked his head in and asked to be let out, he looked a little shaky. "You alright there John, you look like you've seen a ghost." I ask as I get up and grab my keys. "I'm fine, it's been a stressful day." John grinned as I walked him to the door. "You have a goodnight John, stay safe." I smiled as I waved him off. He waved back a little uneasy, with a nervous smile on his face. I walked back to my office whistling a random little tune before plopping down and continuing my drawing. "You seem happy for the day of your murder." Fred was sitting on the edge of my desk, fully human, smirking at me. "Possibly," I smirk as I neatly fold a piece of paper and place it on the desk. Fred raised his eyebrows, on the front said, 'If you said 'get on your knees'.' He picked it up and opened it and on the inside it said 'My retort; I'm not your mother last night!' Fred gave me a weird look with a slight blush. "It's humor, and breaks tension." I smile, "so, you said we were going to find out what was with you on your laptop last night?" Fred inquired. I simply pulled out the piece of paper and held it up to him. His eyes widened drastically. "You didn't," Fred whispered, almost in awe. "I did," I winked with a giant grin on my face as I folded it back up and placed it back in my pocket. "If you survive tonight, we will all love you." Fred smiled, almost ecstatic. I grinned and looked at my watch, it was nearing 1 AM.

By the time I had finished two more notes for my assassins it was almost 3 AM. "Maybe they aren't coming." I grumbled, bored to tears. "Maybe we got lucky." Fred smiled. When my watch hit 3 AM, that's when I felt it, several unknown presences in the building, malice and killing intent rolling off them in waves, I quickly brought up my camera, and noted that they were all shutting off by an unknown source. I smirked and my eyes glowed gold and my doors came down with a clang. The war was on. "Their here?" Fred asked and I nodded with a giant grin. "The game's a foot." I chuckled and I felt no less then four people run up to my closed doors. Freddy nodded and hugged me, teleporting the both of us to storage. I heard a few annoyed yells as the people found my, not so nice, notes. "They now know that you know they're here." Fred grumbled. "So?" I whispered with a smirk. "Either way we need to get to Foxy, he's the only one that's not on the stage. We have to wake him up and the lot of us need to get to the stage and wake the others up." I whispered as I pulled out my little map and noted what way we needed to go. "How? There's probably a bunch of people outside just waiting for us to slip out." Fred growled. "You could teleport us?" I stared at him pointedly. "I can only teleport to certain places, I can get us close to the cove, but I can't actually get us inside." Fred rolled his eyes. "You see this is why we needed an actual plan, not a 'lets wing it' plan." I rolled my eyes before my eyes glowed gold, I noted that no one was currently at the cove.

"How close we talking?" I asked. "Just outside the cove's stage." "Good enough, lets go." I said as I looped my arm around Fred's neck. "But," "Just go before someone comes in." I hissed and he teleported us just outside the stage. We quickly ran into the cove, trying to be a quiet as possible and trying to make the curtain move a little as possible. I looked at poor Foxy, his body slumped over, his eyes didn't hold the emotion he had when he was on, it was like he was truly just a robot. I smiled, I knew better, I quietly opened his back and turned him on. I heard the soft noise of his gears and AI turning on, Foxy gave a soft whimper and Fred quickly shushed him. He blinked and stood up, looking over at me, I nodded with a smirk and an almost evil look appeared in his eye. "We have to turn the others on first." I whispered as quietly as I could. Foxy nodded and we both looked at Fred. "How close can you get us to the stage?" I asked. "Backstage." My eyes glowed and noted no one was back there as well, however it seemed like there was almost ten people near the stage itself. I frowned and grabbed Fred's hand as Foxy leaned on him and we teleported.

Once we were backstage we looked out, ten people, all dressed head to toe in black were standing around, arguing about my whereabouts. "Now what? We can't get to them." Fred glared at me. I frowned and looked at them, noting that there was only two who were carrying a gun, a larger man and a small woman, standing on the stage, shouting orders. Everyone else was carrying a small weapon, a crowbar, bats, random pieces of wood, one guy had a rope. "Alright, here's the plan, I'm going to cast a spell on the stage, soundproofing it where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are, You guys can run out, power them on, and get them to a point where they can surprise these bastards, everyone in the building is here in this room, I can feel it. However, they will still be able to see you, so you gotta make sure that no one is watching you." I frowned, "And 'ow are we goin' ta do tha'?" Foxy asked, I simply gave a smirk. "You're going to need a distraction." "No, no, no no nononono. You are not going out there and face your death, they will kill you, we gotta figure out a different plan." Fred hissed, a little bit too loud, "what was that noise?" A voice I recognized as Nancy's asked, looking over toward the stage. We all kept extremely quiet, no one came over, "This place is so creepy at night, lets hurry up and find that dumb bitch so we can get out of here." Nancy growled and we all relaxed slightly.

"Good job Fred, ya almost got us caught!" Foxy whispered, Fred just glared. "Let's jus' go with Lily's plan, if she thinks she can distract them fer long enough I believe 'er." I smiled at Foxy and Fred begrudgingly accepted. "Alright, when I snap my fingers, that means the spell is cast and you can run out when you feel it safe to do so." I whisper and take a deep breath before quietly running out into the back hall and around toward the main entrance of the stage was, I looked in and saw everyone and took a deep breath. I wondered how I was going to approach the situation, before I remembered a wonderful little abridged series I watch, and decided to quote it, it would be epic and badass.

I laughed, a mocking one at that as I stepped into the stage room, clapping my hands. Everyone stared at me in shock, surprised that I would dare step out into the open. "Congratulations," I sneered, "It takes, what, ten fake mercenaries to trap and corner one twenty-five year old woman." I smirked. "I hope it's everything you dreamed it would be." Nancy stepped forward, I could almost see the sneer on her masked face. "So, you decided to come out in the open instead of running and hiding, you are as brave, and stupid, as I knew you were." "Oh, come off your high horses Nancy," she flinched at the fact that I knew it was her, "I've already got everybody figured out." I grinned. "Oh really now." The large man called out, the voice was that of one Fredrick P. Fazbear. "That's right Fredrick." I grinned, "You lot have a lot to answer for, Nancy causing the bite of 1987," Nancy flinched, "Fredrick luring five small children to the back of the stage and murdering them, stuffing their body's in some little hole," Fredrick twitched, "Along with causing the death of who knows how many night guards, one of whom was by your own hands, rather then the animatronic's." I grinned as everyone's eyes widened. "You are reckless, showing your hand so early." Fredrick said as he pulled off his mask and frowned at me. I chuckled, "Shown my hand? No my dear, I'm just making small talk, I haven't thrown down my cards." I smirk.

"Alright then, give me one good reason as to why I don't shoot you in the face right now?" Nancy snarled as she pointed her gun at me. "Because that's not why you came here, you came here to punish me for my transgressions, which would be surviving a full week at this hell hole." I grinned as Nancy begrudgingly put her gun down. "All I want is a fighting chance," I smirked while cracking my knuckles. "What's your terms?" Fredrick asked with a smirk of his own on his face. "These boys can use their weapons, but you two can't use your guns." I crossed my arms as Fredrick thought about it. My eyes flashed gold for a moment as I snapped my fingers, "Unless your scared that I'll win." Fredrick sniffed indigently, infuriated that I'd make such a claim. "Fine, by your terms, you will fight eight people armed with a weapon of some sort, but you yourself can't hold a weapon." I nodded to his terms. "Fine then, now then." I smirked as I removed my jacket and my hat and rolled up my sleeves before taking a fighters pose. "Come at me you clown shits!" I yelled as they rushed toward me.

I ducked the first swing of a bat and punched the next guy in the face, I had to hold back just enough to keep from killing them. I dodged the next crowbar aimed at my head and it hit another guy in the face. I knocked out someone's legs out form under them and winced slightly as I had used my hurt leg from when I did the same to Foxy, I then dropped my knee into his stomach as hard as I could, before quickly placing my hands of the floor and mule kicked another guy in the face, before rolling out of the way when another guy swiped his piece of wood at me. When I got to my feet the guy with the rope came up behind me and flung the rope around my neck, I grabbed the rope and growled. Using my body as leverage I flipped the guy over my back and he landed on his own, I jumped onto his stomach the had to jump off real quick as a crowbar was heading for me. I grabbed the back of his head and quickly slammed my knee into his face. Two guys grabbed me, each holding onto one arm, I growled and quickly slammed my arms together, the motion causing both men to smash into each other. I elbowed another man in the face before a well aimed crowbar cracked the back of my head, my head swam as I was brought to my knees, once again two guys held my arms and another was directly behind me, holding me down with a knee on my back and a fist full of my bloody hair.

I shook my head as best I could to clear the dizziness, I looked up when I heard Fredrick laughing. "You gave a good fight little miss, but it was inevitable, you were going to have been brought down, it took longer then I expected though." He shot a few of his men a glare as they whined and nursed their wounds. I took the time to clear my head of it's fog and looked right past Fredrick and Nancy, to the now empty stage. I gave a wicked smirk as Fredrick placed his gun to my forehead, "Any last words before you die?" He asked, "Yeah actually," I grinned as my eyes turned gold, "Your weeping angels are missing." Everyone was confused until I heard a girly scream. So John was there, how sad for him. "They're gone! Freddy and his friends are gone!" John yelled out, going into full on panic mode. Fredrick growled and smacked me with the butt of his gun. "Who else in is this building with us?" He barked, I simply laughed through the pain. "No human besides the lot of us, animatronic's galore though." I smirked, "All of them were turned off, how did they get back on?" "You think there's four animatronic's, when there's five." I grinned. They were all confused, until I felt Fred's presence behind me. "What the hell?" Nancy growled, "That's just an empty costume, it's been in storage for years, though how it got here I don't know." Fredrick snarled, that was until Fred moved, fully standing up, an almost demonic growl erupted from Fred's gaping maw, causing the three guys holding me to drop me and run over to the stage, that's when the other four burst out from where ever they were hiding and circled us all.

I shakily stood up, and shook my head slightly, my eyes glowed a dull gold as I used my magic to heal the wound in the back of my head, as Fred gently held onto me to ensure I didn't fall over, he gently placed his paws over my ears, I soon found out why when the other four screamed. When they stopped my mind was running at full strength again. I smirked and pulled out two pistols from my bag. "Well, this has been fun, but it looks like my hands been shown." I said as I loaded my guns. "So Fredrick, now that I've shown you mine, what are you gonna do, fold or are you gonna show me your cards?" I smirked. "How did you get them on your side?" Nancy growled in awe. "I followed the advice the guy who left me the messages, I respected them, I stood up to them, I got to know them." I smiled. "I left those messages to frighten you, not to help you!" A voice piped up from the crowd. "Oh, your the phone guy. Your still alive huh? We can fix that." I muttered. "Alright, I've had enough of this shit." Nancy growled quickly took aim and shot me right between the eyes. I collapsed as the bullet made my mind go blank. I heard screams and I knew everyone leaped onto the crowd.

I groaned and slowly sat up once the bullet had been pushed back out enough, thank you magic healing process and immortality gained from the dragon balls. I looked at the mess, at least three of the people I didn't know had been killed, Fredrick was being held down by Bonnie and Chica, Fred was currently strangling someone, and Freddy's just bit down on someone's arm, Foxy was slamming his hook into Nancy's crushed skull until it was nothing more then a splatter of blood and grey matter. "Enough." My calm voice cut through the madness like a warm knife through butter. I reached up and pulled the bullet from my skull and the hole sealed over with a small scab. "The hell?" Fredrick exclaimed, as I cracked my neck. "Man, I haven't been shot in years, just as much fun as I remember too." I moaned rubbing my head. "How are ye still alive?" Foxy asked. "I'm magic." I grinned. "Certainly not how I wanted this to go down, but, whatever." I shrugged and I shot the guy that was screaming, since his arm was still very much shattered in Freddy's mouth. Freddy dropped him and I walked over to Fredrick. "Well Fredrick, looks like I won." I smirked, "I've got the royal flush." I grinned like a madwoman and placed my gun at Fredrick's face. "Any last words?" I cooed, he started chuckling, then started laugh, before throwing his head back and let his laughter echo through the halls. I raised an eyebrow, a smirk still very much present on my face.

"You can't kill me." He grinned, "If you kill me this whole place shuts down, your friends will be scrap metal. You'll kill this place if you kill me." This is where I started laughing. "Oh darling, you really don't know me." I giggled, "You see, I'm a smart girl and already thought that killing the owner was a bad idea, then it hit me, what if he wasn't the owner?" I smirked as his grin dropped. I pulled out my little slip of paper, "you see darling, as of this morning, I now own Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I grinned, "How in the hell did you steal my business out from under me?" Freddy growled. "Well you see darling, after a little bit of research, I had come to find out that most of this place actually belonged to the bank, and after a little bit of negotiating, with liberal usage of my magic, I was able to wrestle full control and buy the place from out from under your nose." I grinned, "so right now, I'm your boss." I grinned as I neatly folded up the paper and stuck it back in my pocket. Fredrick seemed to have gone into shock. I stuck my gun in his mouth. "And as your boss, I can defiantly say that you're fired." I gave a maniacal grin as I pulled the trigger, killing the man.

As he went limp on Bonnie and Chica's grasp I turned around, wiping the spit and blood off my gun. I looked the remaining three people and smiled. "Alright children, off with the hoods, lets see who you all are." I grinned, they hesitated but pulled off their masks. I noted one to be my favorite little coward, John, and two other males. "Alright, I already know John here, who are you two?" I smiled, "I'm Philip Anderson." A lanky brunette with green eyes muttered, I noted his voice to be that of Phone Guy. "I'm Mark." The dark haired brown eyed boy frowned. "Well then boys, it's your choice, live, or die." I said while placing my guns up. I looked at them with a smile, they all looked at each other and gulped. "I don't really see how any of us want to die ma'am." Mark said, I nodded. "I can certainly understand that, however, I think there's been enough blood spilled under this morons command." I jerked my thumb at Fredrick. "What do you want from us then?" Philip asked. "Well, I want to put Freddy's back on the map as a friendly entertainment pizzeria. Once when we get the place cleaned up and, less corpsey, I want to reopen it to the public as a family friendly entertainment center. I can't do it alone though." I frowned. "However, I'd much rather prefer that this whole incident be swept under the rug, it never happened, and these bozo's just, fall off the face of the earth for all we know." I raised my eyebrows. "So, it never happened?" John asked. "Pretty much." I nod. "If we say no?" "I have my friends here smash your skulls in." I smile.

The three men pull themselves into a huddle and whisper to each other if this was a good idea. They all turn and glare at me, and begrudgingly accept. I grin and snap my fingers and they all get this dazed look in their eyes. "Alright everyone, clean up time." I grin as I magically transport the body's to a distant place, and grabbed a mop and bucket to clean up the blood spills. "What happened to them?" Chica asked waving her hand in front of their faces. "Like I told them, it never happened." I smiled. "Your wiping their memory?" Bonnie looked at me. "Pretty much." "Then why were you messing with them?" "I wasn't, I needed their consent before I could wipe their minds." I said as I started mopping the floor. "So if they declined we would have to kill them?" Freddy asked. "Nah, I wouldn't have asked you to do that, I just threatened them with it cause I knew they were scared of you." I smirked as I cleaned, "so when are they gonna come to?" Foxy asked, "Whenever we're finished." I rinsed the mop when it became to bloody.

For the rest of the night we cleaned up the bloody travesty that was the murder scene. and neatly placed everything back as it was supposed to, before I had the animatronic's power down, and shooed Foxy and Fred off to the cove while I talked to the boys. I snapped my fingers and the three men came back to reality and shook their heads. "Glad to see your back among the living gentleman." I smiled. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mark asked. "Haven't you three been paying attention?" I frowned, they all jumped slightly. "I'll repeat myself one last time. I'm the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's." I smiled and they all widened their eyes. "What happened to Fredrick?" John asked timidly. "Fired, Nancy too, hell most of the staff has been let go." The boys muttered to each other, "So John, I want you to call all the girls, and tell them not to come to work for a few days, I'm holding interviews and renovating the building, bring it more up to date rather then this travesty. I'll give you a call when it's time to come back to work, we'll have a meeting and then we officially reopen." I smile and shooed the boys out of the building. "See you in a couple days." I wave and grin.

I sigh and head to the dining hall and sit down, I was tired, and I wasn't even done yet. I felt myself being picked up and hugged, I looked up and noted Bonnie had me in his cold metal embrace. "I can't believe we got a new manager!" Chica squealed, speaking what was on everyone's minds. "Aye, She'll be much better suited than tha ol' manager." Foxy laughed. I gave a sleepy yawn, their words becoming a blur in my mind. "Aww, lookit that, she's all tuckered out." Bonnie smiled, "You would be too if you had to recover from a crowbar to the back of the head and being shot in the front, I don't think she got any sleep yesterday either." Fred stated, with a smirk. "Come on, lets get her to a soft place to sleep." Freddy smirked, the last thing I felt before I fell asleep, was being carried bridal style, Bonnie humming a soft soothing lullaby, and my watch buzzing that it was six.

When I awoke I had to take a moment to remember where I was and what transpired last night. I looked at my watch and noted it to be 12:30 PM. My bed had consisted of plush toys and the curtain from Pirates Cove. I looked around and noted that I was back in my office. I smiled and got up from the uncomfortable bed and stretched until my joints popped. I walked out to the kitchen where the animatronic's were chatting. I stood outside the hall and listened, "I can't wait to see what she has planned." Chica bounced. "We know, you've told us that twenty times." Freddy chuckled, amused at the excitement of his coworker. "I think we should to do something for her, something special. She means a lot to all of us, and since she now owns the place, we should show her how much she really means to us." Bonnie commented as he plucked the strings of his guitar. "Aye, gotta agree with you there, but what we gonna do fer her?" Foxy asked. "We could make something for her and throw her a welcoming party." Fred responded. They all seemed to agree to the idea. I rolled my eyes with a smile and decided my hunger could wait, I quietly walked back to my office and started calling places, I had to get some repairmen here to check out the lighting and to bring Foxy back up to code, and do some minor repairs to the others.

I smelled the mouth watering smell of a pizza coming up the hall and a happy little tune being sung by Chica, "Hey Lily!" I quickly shushed her as I was still on the phone. "Oh, sorry." She muttered as she walked in with a pizza box. "Tonight at six would be great. Thank you much, see you soon." I smiled as I hung up. "Who was that?" Freddy came in asking, a smile on his features. Foxy, Fred, and Bonnie quickly joined in. "I've got some gentlemen coming in tonight around six to look at the electrical wires, and making sure they are all good, along with doing some minor repair work on you three, and fully repairing Foxy to his former glory." I grinned, Foxy looked like he was about to cry. "Their also gonna see and, if needed, fix the endo-skeleton we have in the back, so we can have Fred join in as well." Fred looked both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. "That's great Lily!" Chica grinned. "Not only that, but I also got some spells to cast, I'm planning on upgrading the carpets and paint, and upgrading the kitchen appliances as well." I smiled. "Well then, it looks like you're going to need to keep up your strength." Chica said, holding up the pizza box. "Couldn't agree more." I smiled, We opened up the pizza box and we all took out a slice, "To friends, both old and new, and to the glorious rising of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Freddy bellowed and we all took a big bite out of the pizza.

Once when the little party was done I walked out to the stage, my eyes glowing a bright gold, I pulled out several paint buckets and brushes from my bag, along with a radio, I popped in a CD, and snapped my fingers. It was like a glorious orchestra was playing, and objects were moving accordingly, the walls were being washed and painted, the carpet was being pulled up and rolled up for disposal, the floor under the carpet was being cleaned as well, and the stage was being wiped down and waxed. I continued this as I walked through the building, Freddy and Co. just watching in awe at how well coordinated everything was. When all that was done I walked around, admiring the shade of ocean blue on the walls. I then grabbed my laptop and typed away, ordering all the new tech an d appliances I needed, and smiled as they would be brought in tomorrow. I hear a knock on the locked glass doors and I walked over and noticed it was the repairmen, I looked at my watch, 6:05 PM. "How time flies, Freddy, places!" I called out and the animatronic's quickly got to where they were supposed to be.

I opened the door and greeted the men with a smile. "Good evening gentleman." "You Lily?" They smirked. "That's right, I take it your my repairmen." I smiled as I let them in. I led them into the stage area, "Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all need just minor repairs, replacing old wires and rotting parts. These are the easiest I would think." I smiled as a handful of repairmen got up on the stage and started working on them. "Foxy is back here, he needs a whole lot of work." I said as I brought them back to Pirate Cove, I pulled back the curtain and a couple of the younger men took a step back. "He needs his torso replaced, his jaw fixed, wires replaced, some new pants, and his exposed endo-skeleton covered." A couple men went to start looking him over. "The last one is back in storage, this way." I pointed and brought them to the back where all the spare parts were, Fred was sitting next to the skeleton. I just need these two repaired so they can be used again. The rest of the men started working, I left them to it and walked back out to the stage, there was a group of men standing around, by their shirts I took it as they were the utility company. "Gentleman, your here to look at my wires and plumbing I assume?" They nodded and I showed them around as well.

By the time 10:30 rolled around the electric company had finished up and left, along with the repairmen. Freddy and Co. looked wonderful, they got new fur suits, feather in Chica's case, rather then painted metal, Foxy had been fully repaired, he also had cloth pants and a pair of boots on as well, along with a pirate captains hat, Fred was also out on stage looking sharp as well. I had talked to a couple people that had responded to my ad as well, I placed their resume's in my filing cabinet in my office. I sighed and decided a small nap couldn't hurt before I have to watch the animatronic's until I got a new security guard. I sat back in my over sized rolling chair in the fetal position and set my alarm to wake me up ten minutes before my shift started. As I drifted off to sleep I could've swore I saw a rather large spirit, much like Mike and the Children, was watching me from a dark corner of my office.


	9. Night 8

**Night 8**

 _Children of the Pizzeria_

My watch buzzed and I awoke with a start, I noticed there was a blanket wrapped around me, I smiled at the gesture before getting out of my chair and stretching my stiff joints. I needed to get to a bed sometime soon, before I can't get rid of these cramps. I walked out of the managers office and toward the stage, no one's been in here for a couple hours, so I'm sure the animatronic's were roaming around, getting into who knows what kind of trouble. I walked into the stage area and noted that no one was there, I raised my eyebrow and went into the dining area. All five animatronic's were there, all huddled over a table, talking and doing, something. I cleared my throat and they almost jumped out of their suits. I smirked as they all hurriedly turned around and hid the table from my sight. "What're you five up to?" I asked as I looked them over, especially Fred, he was taking very well to his new body, and his now green eyes shimmered with nervousness. "Aye, it be nothin' ta worry 'bout lass," Foxy laughed. I rolled my eyes, not believing him for a moment. "Alright then, but whatever it is your doing, don't forget to clean up alright?" I smiled as I walked toward the security office.

I hummed a happy little tune as I walked through the corridors, I could feel something nagging at me in the back of my mind, but I couldn't figure what was off. The animatronic's were no longer any sort of threat, so what could possibly be this ominous feeling I had settling in the pits of my stomach? I reached the office and sat down when the lights cut, I pulled up the camera's and looked over the construction with a smile, I noted that the animatronic's had cut power to the dining room, I rolled my eyes and slightly wondered what they were up to. I set the camera's down and sighed, something still felt off and I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I felt something enter my office, I looked around but noted nothing of interest. The presence seemed to reek of malice and wished revenge. I felt another, much softer presence enter my area, I looked down and noted it was one of the ghost children, her body was now a dark grey, and I could make out some of her features.

She was a young girl, her hair neatly pulled up into a ponytail, she held onto a little teddy bear, and her dress was stained with what I could only assume to be her own blood. She had a fearful look on her face. "Hello there, and what's your name?" I smiled down at the child. "Samantha." She gave a weak smile. "Well hello there Samantha, I'm Lily." I introduced myself to the young child with a smile, this time the girl gave me a grin. "Now then, how can I help you Samantha?" I smiled at the child. "I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, the big man's scaring me." I raised my eyebrows. "You mean Mike?" I asked as the ghostly girl crawled into my lap. "No, he's bigger then Mike." She frowned and leaned against my chest. "He's scary and I don't like him." While I couldn't feel anything, I could tell the girl had shuddered. I wrapped my arms around the child. "Well don't worry little one, I'll protect you from any bad people." I smile, I would've brushed her bangs out of her face if I could actually touch her. "You promise?" Samantha asked, looking up at me with what almost looked like tears in her eyes. "I promise." I nodded. That's when I felt it, the evil, the malice, the killing intent, the hatred, and a mess of other negative energy, I whirled around and noticed a large man behind me, brandishing what looked like a knife.

His body was a pure black, the only thing I could make out was a pair of bright blue eyes glaring down at me, a wicked grin seemingly splitting his face, and of course, the gleam of the knife. His mass however, was very familiar, and with a sudden realization, I gave a wicked smirk of my own. No wonder Samantha was scared, her killer was now stalking the very halls of the pizzeria. "Fredrick." I greeted with a grin. "Didn't think I'd see your fat ass this soon." I grinned, his eyes widened, and got a maniacal look to them. Samantha started screaming when he raised his knife. I wasn't sure if he was aiming for me, or the girl in my arms, so I turned around, my back to him, and covered the girl with my body, hoping it would protect her. I screamed when I felt the knife cut through me, but it wasn't the sensation of being cut, it was the sensation of being ripped in two. I collapsed onto the floor, twitching and writhing, the last things I saw was Samantha running out of the room, and Fredrick glaring down at me, and the last thing I heard were five voices calling my name, before everything went black.

I looked around, and noted that I was standing outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, only it looked dark, and slightly twisted, there was no color on the walls, and there was nothing but bleak darkness surrounding the area. I walked toward the pizzeria and reached for the door, when a voice stopped me. "Don't touch the door!" It was calling from the inside. I squinted but I couldn't see anything at all. "Who's there?" I called out. "If you touch the door, you'll become trapped here, like the rest of us!" Another voice called out. I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms. I had to think, last thing I remembered was Fredrick's enraged ghost stabbing me. I know I can't die, and this doesn't really seem like hell, or heaven. I snapped my fingers, nothing, no magic, I was powerless here. When Fredrick stabbed me he must have separated my body and my soul, or something akin to that. I had to be careful, while my body couldn't die, I wasn't sure that my soul couldn't. However standing here was getting me nowhere, I was brought here for a reason. I reached out and grabbed the door handle and flung the door open wide, and stepped inside.

The door vanished behind me and the inside brightened so I could see it. Everything was a varying shade of grey, "You idiot." Except for him. I blinked as a young man, around my age stepped out of the shadows and glared at me. He was tall and lanky, he wore the same night watch uniform I did, only it was all tore up and bloody, he took off his hat and ran his hand through his jet black slicked back hair, and his bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness his face was stained with blood, and he had a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. "I told you not to touch the door. Now your stuck here like the rest of us." He growled and slapped the hat back on his head. "Yeah well, standing out there was getting me nowhere. Wasn't like I could walk anywhere, everything looked like a bad B-rated horror movie." I grumbled as I folded my arms across my chest. "Year well, this ain't no PG-13 horror movie you take your girlfriend to, doll." The man gruffed, I rolled my eyes, this had to be Michael Schmidt, one of the previous security guards.

"So tell me, how did you get to this nightmare on elm street?" Mike snarked. "Not the same way you did, I can assure you that." I smirked as I walked past him. "Whoa, hold up, you don't know the rules here." Mike said as he grabbed my hands. "This is like a second place of dying. If you die here, you're sent to hell, the only time you can get into heaven, is if you survive and get to the exit." Mike frowned. "There used to not be a lot of dangers here, the kids throwing a tantrum was the worst, but now there's another spirit." "Fredrick P Fazbear, your murderer, the children's murderer, and my victim." I smirked as his eyes widened. "I figured out Fredrick's history, and, with the help of the animatronic's, killed him. I'm actually the new owner of the pizzeria, Fredrick somehow managed to rip my soul from my body, I guess he figured that he couldn't kill my body, why not try to kill my soul. Or something like that I guess." I shrugged as Mike gave a smirk. "Wow, that's impressive." "You were telling me the rules?" I reminded him, "Ah, yes, the animatronic's aren't trying to kill you here, but I still steer clear of them, they don't show up often, but when they do the kids flock to them, for comfort I guess. The exit's not easy to find either. It never shows up in the same place twice." I nodded.

"I take it the children never make it?" I asked. "No, something scares them off if they get close to it." Mike frowned, "Possibly old memory's, maybe they haven't come to terms with their death, or the injustice of their murderer kept them here, now that he's here, I bet they spend more time hiding then trying to escape." I mutter to myself. "Probably, the kids don't talk to me, they scream at me to go away." Mike shrugged, I frowned. "So what are the dangers here?" I asked. "The other security guards mostly, the ones that all got stuffed into the suits, here their like fast zombies, they move with the intent to kill, and like zombies, they try to eat you. And now Fredrick, that bastard." Mike's eyes turned black at the thought of Fredrick, possibly due to his murder. I rubbed his back and he calmed down slightly. "Don't worry, we'll take care of Fredrick the eternal dumb ass." I said with a smile, Mike seemed to cheer up at that. We suddenly heard a scream, Mike growled. "Shit, we've been spotted, and no way of protecting ourselves." I saw a creature that looked like a decaying corpse running down the hallway at us. I raised my eyebrow before leaning back, and when the zombie got close enough I kicked it right in the chin, breaking a few of it's teeth and knocking it back onto the floor, I strode over and placed my foot on it's head before placing my full weight onto my leg, breaking the head like it was an egg.

When I took my foot out of the puddle of goo on the floor the zombie's body was suddenly on fire, and it burned until there was nothing left. I raised my eyebrow at Mike who was staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth open. I smirked, "come on dude, lets go before another one of those things runs for us." I said as I started walking down the hall way, Mike following behind me. "So any idea where the kids like to hide?" I asked. "It's kinda random, I don't really keep track, I figure they were here long before I was, so they know safe places better." Mike shrugged. "So, whats with your injuries? If you don't mind my asking." I said as I looked at him. "In this place we all have memories of our death, I was clubbed and shot, the kids all have varying injuries themselves. Looks like you got a rather nasty cut on your back yourself." Mike stated, I blinked before feeling my back, right under my shoulders I had a large cut, going from one blade to the next. "Ow." I winced when my fingers grazed it. "You're still alive." Mike muttered in amazement. "What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at the bloody substance on my fingers.

"We don't feel our injuries, I can stick my whole finger in the hole in my head and push on my brain, I don't feel a thing." I shuddered at that lovely mental image. I guess being dead for so long, it's kinda hard to give a damn about things like that. Two more screams brought me out of my vivid imagination and I saw two more zombies rushing toward us. "These things are stupid." I muttered as I dashed toward them. "Wait!" Mike yelled but I was already in front of the Zombies, I did a flying kick at one, landing on it's head, squishing it under my feet before kicking the other one's legs out from under it and stomping on it's head. I got off and they burst into flames like the other. "Dammit, your so reckless." Mike growled. "What would you like me to do, I'm not a runner?" I rolled my eyes at him, "look, you gotta be careful, when these things scream, they attract more zombies that are close by. If we aren't careful we'll get swarmed." Mike glared. "How many of these things are there?" I asked, "a lot," was Mikes response. I frowned. "Why haven't you been killing them then?" I asked as I cracked my ankles. "Easier said then done, when they scream when it's just me, there seems to be around thirty more around the corner that come running out. I'm lucky to still be alive." Mike grumbles. I smirk, I guess I'm just not scared of these things.

"So, since you think we need to lay low, where are we gonna hide?" I asked, Mike thought, "Well, the kitchen is close, we could try there." Mike shrugged and we quickly walked to the kitchen. Once outside the kitchen doors I felt something, I grabbed onto Mike's arm, preventing from opening the door. I could feel a massive energy coming from the door, I placed my fingers over my mouth before quietly and slowly opening the door, inside there was four of the five children, I saw everyone but Samantha there. They all looked terrified, I opened the door a little more and saw why, Fredrick was there, and he had Samantha in his grip. I frowned, Fredrick's eyes quickly snapped to my own, I quickly noticed why, I was glowing white, I stood out like a sore thumb in this place. "Well, look at this kids, you can thank this young lady for my being here." Fredrick laughed as I walked into the kitchen, the everyone but Samantha glared at me. "How was I supposed to know his spirit was going to get stuck here?" I muttered. "Release Samantha, now." I demanded the girls release. "And if I decline?" Fredrick's grin got bigger, and apparently his grip got tighter as Samantha squealed and tried to shove Fredrick's hand off her arm.

My grin got large and I got a slightly crazed look in my blue eyes. "I might have to rip off your arm." Fredrick laughed, "I'd like to see you try!" Fredrick challenged as he lifted poor Samantha by her arm, she squealed and wiggled, the other children looked on in horror. I frowned before leaping into action. "Dammit woman!" Mike yelled, just missing my arm as he grabbed for it. I charged, and he dodged every attack of mine, until I vanished. "What the?" Fredrick looked around, my foot collided with his back and he was shoved against the wall. "I'm not like one of those stupid zombies, it's gonna take more then that to hurt me-" he got cut off when I stabbed him in the shoulder with a meat fork, making him drop Samantha. I scooped up the little girl and held her close to my chest, by this time the other four and Mike had disappeared. "See you later you Fazfucker!" I yelled as I dashed out of the kitchen, running down the hall as fast as I could, jump kicking any zombies that tried attacking me. I ran into the security office before pushing both buttons to bring down the doors. I sigh, until I hear another scream and was shoved against the door, I growl and shove off the zombie as Samantha screamed, I placed her on the floor and turned my attention to the zombie, I shoved it against the wall and smash his head on said wall until it stopped twitching, I let it go and it bursts into flames.

I sighed and fall to the ground, catching my breath and I looked over to the scared Samantha. "You alright young lady?" I asked, she nodded a little shaken. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" I asked as I crawled over to her. "I'm fine, he only had my arm, this time." She rubbed her arm while holding her teddy close to her. Her black hair shifted slightly as her brown eyes held the remaining tears from her captor. I looked down at the teddy and noted it looked at lot like Fred. Her stomach was also the bloodiest looking, I assumed that when Fredrick killed her he slit her stomach wide open. I smiled slightly as I held her close. "I really liked that lullaby you sang a few nights ago, it was nice." She smiled. "You were there huh?" I said as I brushed her head. "When we died our bodies were stuffed into the costumes, until they were disposed of at a later point." Samantha frowned as tears collected at the corners of her eyes. "I was the last one to die, and I was stuffed into the golden bear costume." I frowned, "I take it your scared of thunderstorms?" She nodded, looking down. I smiled, no wonder she came to me, she knew I would make her feel better, and I would've too if not for Fredrick.

"So what were you all doing in the kitchen?" I asked out of sheer curiosity. "The exit is in there tonight, we were trying to finally escape from this horrid place, that's when he showed up." I assumed she meant Fredrick. "So, I gotta get Mike and the other children to the exit, avoiding all the zombies, and kill Fredrick for the second time. Sounds like a piece of cake." I grinned and Samantha just smiled. "The big question is, where is everyone hiding?" I muttered, I walked over and pulled up the camera's, noting that a lot of them weren't working. "They cut the power to the camera's where they're hiding." Samantha muttered. "Makes sense." I muttered. I walked over and picked up the little girl. "Come on sweetheart, we're going for a ride." I smiled and threw her onto my back, her tiny little arms wrapped around my neck and her little feet dug into my hips. I powered open the doors and ran out.

I ran through the halls, keeping an open eye, without my magic I couldn't sense the spirits or the zombies, so I had to sneak through, and kill whoever I needed to. My first stop was the supply closet, I flung it wide open and I heard a small yelp of pain, I walked in and closed the door a bit, Mike was standing behind the door and I just clocked him with the door. "What an obvious hiding spot." I muttered looking at him, Mike just shot me a glare. "What are you doing here?" Mike hissed. "I'm gathering the lot of you up and getting you out of here. However I need the extra set of eyes to keep out for potential hiding spots and for those zombies." Mike frowned. "You think we haven't tried that already!" Mike growled. "You haven't had someone like me before." I smirked. "How did you even know where I was?" Mike rolled his eyes. "You forgot to unplug the camera." I jerked my thumb toward the camera, Mike face palmed before sighing. "Alright, fine, I'll help you out." Samantha gave a squeak of happiness from her spot on my back. "Alright Samantha, any idea where our next spirit would be?" I asked and she had to think. "Oh, Carl likes to hide around the stage." Samantha smiled. "To the stage then!" I grabbed Mike and drug him behind me as we headed down toward the stage.

We got to the hallway and were closing in on the door to the stage, when we saw something shift and heard something shuffling toward the door. Mike swore and hid by a table, trying to drag me down with him, I wasn't having any of that and stood there, waiting for whatever it was to come out. Bonnie's animatronic came out and looked around, his pink eyes spotting me in a heartbeat. "Bonnie!" Samantha chirped from her spot on my back, I winced as she pushed on the cut. Bonnie looked like he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, he slowly stumbled toward me, as if his feet could barely carry him, before he dropped to his knee's in front of me, his arms slack, and his ears seemed to droop. "What's wrong with Bonnie?" Samantha worriedly asked. I gave a small smile at Samantha, before looking at Bonnie, I was sure that if animatronic's could cry he'd be bawling right now. "I've never seen him like this before." Mike muttered, I guess he thought the animatronic was safe to be around. I leaned down, wincing again when Samantha pushed on my cut, and cradled Bonnie's face, Bonnie's arms came up and his hands were on top of mine. "I'm fine Bonnie, I have to help these guys out, I'll be back before you know it. Keep the others from panicking for me, alright?" I asked and Bonnie nodded before he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked, "I'm friends with the animatronic's, I guess when Fredrick cut me and separated my soul from my body, I screamed and they all came running to see what had happened, they must've found my body writhing on the floor. I guess he must've decided to take his mind off it by coming to check on the children. I can certainly say he wasn't expecting to see me here." I gave a sad smile. Mike grunted, "I don't know how you could have stood to be there." Mike walked past me and into the stage area. "Cause I liked them, and it was fun trying to befriend them." I grumbled as I followed. As we entered the room we both scanned the room, no zombies, that was a good thing. No sign of Carl though, then again there was a couple good places to hide. As Mike checked out the tables I walked backstage and looked around. I heard whimpering however I couldn't pinpoint the source before I heard a scream and another zombie rushed me, I growled and backhanded it before kicking it over and crushing it's skull. "God these things are everywhere." I grumbled before I heard another scream and then a curse. I ran out from backstage and Mike was surrounded by three zombies.

"Shit, Mike!" I yelled, but I wouldn't be fast enough. Mike picked up a chair and bitch slapped one of the zombies with it, breaking the chair, he used two of the broken legs and stabbed one Zombie in the head while stabbing the second one in the throat, As the one zombie burst into flames he pushed the other over and crushed it's skull before turning on the third one and roundhouse kicking it down to the floor before drop kicking it's head, smashing it. I hadn't been that impressed by a guy in a long time. I was sure my face showed it cause he gave me a smirk. I shook my head and smiled. "That was cool!" Samantha chirped from her place on my back. I grinned at the adorable little girl. I went back to backstage and looked around, before finally noticing a little brunette boy, holding onto a little purple rabbit toy, his green eyes held a lot of fear as he looked up at me. Scared of what I might do. "Hello little one, I take it you're Carl?" I gave a smile, he nodded. "Don't be scared Carl, Lily's a nice person." Samantha jumped up a little higher onto my shoulders, pushing her stomach onto the cut on my back, I hissed slightly and she realized I was in pain and resumed her previous position.

Carl's eyes widened before nodding slightly and standing up, I held out my hand and he took it, smiling slightly, I noticed the injury was on the back of his head, it looked like it had been smashed off with a rock or something. I frowned as I looked at it before shaking my head and leading him out. "Found him." I smiled and Mike looked up from where he was looking and nodded. "Alright, two down, three to go." Mike nodded. "where's the next one usually hide?" I asked Samantha. Samantha squinted in thought. "Carl, where does Olivia prefer to hide?" Samantha turned to Carl, Carl smiled slightly, "She likes to hide in the bathrooms." He muttered, almost shyly. I nodded, alright, bathrooms it is. I smiled before Mike and I trudged toward the bathrooms, Mike was carrying Carl on his back, so he could help spot wayward Zombies or Fredrick.

We made it to the bathrooms and I was about to head into the women's restroom when Carl stopped me. "She hides in the men's room." I gave him a weird look before shrugging and walked about walked into the men's room before Mike grabbed my arm. "What are you doing? That's the men's room!" Mike glared at me. I looked at him like he was crazy before yanking my arm back. "What, is someone taking a piss in there?" I asked as a blush crawled across Mikes face. I shrugged and walked in the men's room as Mike squawked in indignation. I flicked the light on and the darkness turned into a lighter shade of grey. "What's with the lack of color?" I wondered aloud before looking around. I heard something shuffle and I knocked on the bathroom stall door. "Olivia, is that you?" Samantha called. "Sam?" A frightened little voice called from inside the stall. Mike ran in and shoved all of us in the stall Olivia was in before latching the door and had us all get up on the toilet. Olivia looked terrified and I gave Mike a heated glare before we heard the door creak open before we heard heavy footsteps. Everyone stopped breathing, as we heard a dark chuckle. "Well now, we have someone hiding in the bathroom." Fredrick's cruel voice came, I frowned before an idea popped into my head, it was a long shot, but it was better then nothing.

I took a deep breath, and threw my voice, making it sound muffled, like I was just outside the door. "Hey Mike, who do you think would win in a fight, Superman or Thor?", Fredrick growled before shifting his weight to the door, I pulled Samantha off my back and handed her to Mike, I heard the door creek open and I climbed up over the stall and quietly landed on the floor as he left the bathroom, the door still open, I rushed to it and yanked it open, and power kicked Fredrick into the women's room. I quickly grabbed the door and pulled it shut and held it, "Mike, go get me some rope or something to lock the door!" I growled as Mike and the kids left the men's room. Mike ran off, Fredrick came back to reality and must've realized what happened cause there was a loud yell and the women's door was trying to be yanked open, I had to place my foot on the wall to give me leverage to keep the door closed. Mike ran back with a long piece of rope. "Tie it on the door, nice and tight." I grunted, Mike tied the rope onto the women's stall, I nodded my head toward the men's stall door, Mike caught my drift and tied the rope on the men's door, making it as taunt and tight as possible. I took a breath and prayed the rope would hold. I let go of the door.

The door was trying to open, but the rope was holding, for now. Mike grabbed Samantha and Carl, while I threw Olivia onto my shoulder and we both ran. We finally stopped inside the dining hall. I panted and set Olivia down, finally getting a good look at the small girl, she had auburn hair and her grey eyes shimmered in fear, she clung to a little chicken plush. "You alright?" I asked her and she nodded, Samantha jumped up and pulled the taller girl into a hug, this brought a smile to Olivia's face, I noticed that the injuries were her chest. I sighed and cracked my back, wincing as the pulling of my injury. "So, that's three kids, where would the fourth be?" "Right here." Olivia smiled and gestured to the dining hall. "Alright kids, start flipping tables." Mike growled and I rolled my eyes. Everyone started searching for the wayward child, "Found you!" Mike yelled triumphantly, I heard a small shriek and the next thing I knew I saw a little boy, with dark brown hair and large frightened amber eyes, holding onto a little fox plush, dash out from under a nearby table and run around while Mike chased after him.

I crossed my arms and gave a deep frown. Samantha, Carl, and Olivia all climbed up onto a table and watched the small boy get chased around by Mike. I growled and pinched the bridge of my nose before storming over and grabbing Mike by his shoulder and glaring at him. "Mike, you are an imbecile." I growled out, Mike looked halfway frightened. I pointed to a table and Mike started to protest, I just glared at him and he just sighed and walked over before plopping his dumb arse down while grumbling. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Amateurs." I muttered and the three children on the table giggled. I looked around and noticed the little boy cowering behind a table. I smiled and slowly walked over. "Hey little guy, it's alright, despite my comrades actions, we mean you no harm. We're trying to help get you all out of here." I got down on my knee's and held out my arms. "Come on now, there's nothing to be afraid of." I smiled. "Come on Thomas, she's really nice!" Samantha chirped from her seat. "Yeah, she whooped that big scary guy something good!" Carl chimed in. Thomas looked at the other children before looking back at me, and dashing into my arms. "Aww. There there, everything is going to be just fine." I smiled and I cradled the shuddering young boy. I noticed his injury and was surprised I hadn't seen it before, there was a large cut on his neck. I kissed his forehead and he stopped shuddering and laughed. "There we go, that's more like it." I grinned and I stood up.

"Alright, we're almost done, just need to find the last kid." I smiled as I held the boy, Samantha pulled on my pants and I lifted her up as well, they both balanced on my back, being careful of my cut. Mike picked up Olivia and Carl and did a balancing act with them too. "We gotta be quick about this, that ropes not gonna hold for much longer." Mike frowned. "You must be the life of the party." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my words. "Where's the last kid prefer to hide?" I asked Thomas. "Trevor likes to hide in Pirates Cove." Thomas said from his position on my back. "Alright then Pirates Cove is where we go. Kids keep on eye our for Zombies and Fredrick, six eyes is better then two." I smiled and we all carefully made our way down to Pirates cove.

We made it to pirates cove, it was fairly uneventful, there were no zombies at all, and Fredrick hadn't made a peep since we locked him in the bathrooms. Something told me he wouldn't stay there though. Mike and I set the kids down and I rolled my shoulders, the kids weren't heavy per-say, but still. "Trevor?" Thomas called. "Trevor?!" Called Samantha. "Why did you bring them here." I heard a voice call from inside the Cove's curtains, out walked a little red headed child, with bright blue eyes, holding onto a little brown teddy bear. There was no bloody injury on his being, instead he had a large bruise that covered the expanse of his small neck. He glared at Mike and I, I smirked while Mike frowned. "Trevor, don't be like that, they're trying to help us." Olivia frowned. "Yeah right, they're just gonna get themselves sent to hell." Trevor snarked. "Nu-uh! Lily wiped the floor with that big guy, and she locked him in the bathrooms." Carl cheered. "But if we don't hurry up that rope won't last long, come on kid, lets hurry up and get going." Mike gruffed. "Hush Mike." I shushed him, Mike just grumbled. "Look Trevor, you asked for my help last night, and now you want nothing to do with me? What changed?" I asked, crossing my arms, everyone's head snapped toward me, I looked around and raised one of my eyebrows. "What?" "That was you?" Trevor asked jumping off the stage. I blinked and nodded. "You didn't know that was me?" I questioned, everyone shook their heads. "Well then, that's a shocker." I mutter. "Everyone, we might actually have a chance." Trevor smirked. "Then let's head to the kitchen." I smiled.

That's when we heard it, a loud snap, and a blood curdling yell coming from the bathrooms. Fredrick was a free man once again. "Ah fuck, run for it!" I growl as I scoop up Thomas and Samantha, Mike grabbing Olivia and Carl, Trevor, being the largest kid opted to run by himself. We made a mad dash for the kitchen, once again, no zombies to impede us. We were to late though, when we made it to the kitchen, Fredrick was already there, glaring, growling, and playing with his knife, and right in front of the exit. I frowned and set my kids down before walking in front of them and glared at Fredrick. "Well, Fredrick, I would say it's a pleasure seeing you again, but it's really not." I smirk and his eyes were almost beady looking, his grin was more of a scowl, he didn't even seem human any more. He seemed more like a fat demon. "Mike, take care of the kids, I'll handle Fredrick." I frown, Mike's breath hitched. "By yourself, Lily what you're doing is not brave, it's stupid, it's suicide!" Mike yelled, I looked at him over my shoulder. "Just get them out of here." I turned back to Fredrick and Mike's jaw dropped, I was willing to possibly give up my own life so these kids could be freed from their eternal torment. I cracked my knuckles and took a fighting stance, "Come at me you clown shit!" I yelled and Freddy charged.

I dodged Fredrick's large swings, I knew that if I got hit with one of those, I'd have a knife sticking out of my face, and that didn't seem like a good thing. I got a few punches in but without my magic I wasn't all that physically strong, and the fat folds of his body just absorbed the blows. Zombies were one thing, a fat demon hell bent on killing me was another. I just had to keep him off the kids until they were able to escape, I dodged a few more swings, and I jumped and did a jump kick to his face before landing a few feet away from him. I heard a scream, I looked over and noted that a silhouette of all the animatronic's were in front of the exit, barring the doors from Mike and the kids. I growled and I would have went to help them, until my eyes drew back to Fredrick, who had recovered from the kick and was about to cleave me in two. I gasped and caught his arm, the weight behind it brought me down to one knee, the blade was inches away from my face, I grunted and did my best to try and keep the blade off me.

"Did you really think they could escape me?" Fredrick's voice cut through the silence. "Their trapped here, for all eternity, to begin with it was my very breath that kept them here, now it's my spirit, lingering in the halls that you stole from me. I plan to exact my revenge, and make you join them!" Fredrick's grin was once again about to split his face. "All of you will writhe under my eternal torment." He laughed, I spared a glace over, their faces all filled with fear and sorrow, they looked so scared. I glanced back up at Fredrick and glared at him, my eyes starting to turn golden. "You bastard, you think you can keep these kids here, that you think you can keep me here!" I growled. "I do believe I do." Fredrick smiled. I sighed, this was going to be risky. I leaned back bringing my knee out from under me I fell onto my back and directly onto my cut, both my feet shot forward and came into direct contact with Fredrick's face, blocking his view and hurting him, this loosened his grip just enough that I was able to yank his knife out of his hand, I pulled my feet back and slammed them into his face once again as hard as I could, he stumbled back a bit holding onto his face. I was on my feet in an instant and stabbed him right where his heart should've been. "When you get to hell, tell them who sent you there!" I growled as I twisted and yanked out the knife. "And then apologize on my behalf for the inconvenience." And with that I slammed the blade into his forehead as hard as I could, completely burying the knife in his skull, his scream was ear splitting, but when I backed away he was on fire, burning away into hell.

I sighed and staggered slightly, before walking over to the silhouettes. "Really guys? Come on, these poor kids have been here for a really long time, and with that bastard dead and finally gone, why not let them finally rest of peace?" I smiled, four of the animatronic's turned to look at the bear in the middle. It took him a long moment, before backing away, the other animatronic's following suit, and letting us all pass to the exit. I smile and the kids look really happy. Until we all heard a loud scream. We all turned and saw a zombie in the kitchen doorway, though it wasn't dressed up in the usual night crew garb, but in a black costume, it was Nancy. "Dammit." I heaved a heavy sigh. I was far too exhausted from Fredrick to deal with this bitch. Mike stepped up and held out a bloody bit of broken chair leg from his bout earlier at the stage. Nancy rushed him, and he simply kicked her in the stomach and as she recoiled he stabbed her in the forehead with the piece of wood. He walked toward us as she was set on fire, burning away like Fredrick. I chuckled and thanked him. "It was nothing, I figured you were about to fall over." Mike smirked and messed with my hair. I laughed and ran my fingers through it before walking over toward the doors. "Come on kids, our time here is done." I said as I pushed open the exit door, a white light burst forth into the grey room, brightening it with it's intense light.

It felt warm on my skin as I held open the door for the kids, once when their eyes adjusted to the brightness they all got a large grin on their faces before rushing out the door, and into the arms of friends and family. Mike walked up to me, "You know doll, if I was still alive, I probably could've really fallen for you." He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking out the door. "Now why would you go and say something like that." I whine as I followed him into the brightness. The last thing I heard was his chuckle, before my world went white.

I whimper as I opened my eyes, they met with the familiar ceiling of the Pizzeria. I gently sat up and shook my head, I looked to my side and noticed Chica was there, her eyes were downcast and her hands were in her lap. I smirk and look around, it was just us for now. "What's wrong Chicadee?" I ask and her head shot up to look at me. "Lily, you're alright!" Chica pulled me into a tight hug. "What happened?" I asked, wondering what had happened while I was with the children. "We heard you and one of the ghost children scream, when we got here you were alone and on the ground, writhing on the floor, your eyes were rolled to far into your head all we could see was white." Chica's voice crackled. I frowned, I had obviously caused them great distress, possibly Bonnie was the worst since he found me with the children. "We took turns watching you for an hour at a time. We thought you'd never wake up." Chica's voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Chica, "It's alright now Chica, everything's fine now, that's all that matters." I calmed her down and smiled at her. "So where's everyone else?" I ask. "They must be on the stage, they're all really worried." Chica seemed to relieved I was alright. "Well, lets go put those worries to rest." I said standing up, I looked at my watch, it was 5:30 AM, I sighed and felt my back, there was no trace of me even being cut, I smiled at that.

Chica and I walked out toward the stage, everyone looked really down, Freddy was twirling his microphone while sitting on the stage. Fred was directly in front of the stage, his face hidden by his arms and knee's. Bonnie was quietly strumming on his guitar a sad little melody, the absolute most depressed look was on his face. Foxy was sitting over in a corner, looking at nothing in particular, a lost expression was on his face. I frowned, I really hated this, I was glad I helped Mike and the kids out, but this almost made me feel bad for doing it, I had worried them so much. I smiled and walked in the room, clearing my throat. "What's with the long faces everyone? Did you really think I'd go and die on you?" I smiled as they all looked over at me in shock, Bonnie was the first to react, he picked me up and almost crushed me in a huge hug. Bonnie kept chanting 'you're alright' over and over, as if he almost couldn't believe I was currently in his arms. Foxy practically ripped me away from Bonnie as he clung to me as well. "Ye 'ad us so worried lass. We thought you'd left us fer good." Foxy's voice crackled like Chica's did, made me really think he was gonna start crying. Fred and Freddy pulled me away from Foxy and both hugged me. "We're so glad you're ok." "What happened?" They asked. I told them the whole story. "So the kids and Mike are all gone?" Bonnie asked. "All in heaven now, and Fredrick and Nancy are burning in hell." I smiled. I suddenly felt six different presences, we all turned around and behind us was Mike and the children, no longer dark shadows, but white beings, no injuries were to be seen on them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We came to say goodbye!" Samantha chirped. "You all have done so much for us, we had to come say our last goodbye." Trevor smiled, all the children had leaped to their respective animatronic's and gave them a hug. Mike floated over to me and gave me a hug too. "And I have to thank you miss Lily, for giving us all something to hope for, and for coming through on your promise to help us. We appreciate every last bit of it." I smiled as they all vanished. "That's the last we'll ever see of them." Fred breathed. "I would be lyin' if I said I wouldn't miss tha tykes." Foxy sniffed. I smiled, "at least they're in a better place now." my watch buzzed 6 am, but I didn't care, I just stood there and stared, we all did.


	10. Day 9

**Day 9**

 _Opening day_

"Alright, that goes there, and that's there." I muttered as I checked off everything that had been completed on the list. I had spent the entire night making sure everything was perfect, I had hired a few new people, new cooks, and new security. I had given John a call and told him to bring the entire team in tonight for a meeting, Freddy and his gang all smiled as they watch me get flustered and frustrated. I was never a good public speaker.

"Calm down, Lily, you'll do fine." Freddy chuckled. "Says you. I'd rather fight Fredrick again then have to talk to these people." I whine as my head hit the desk. Freddy chuckled again before rubbing my stiff shoulders. It felt really good. "You're going to be alright, you're just giving them a pep talk, we are opening today and they need to meet the new manager." Freddy consoled I just whimpered and moaned under his touch.

My watch buzzed six and Foxy ran into the office and gave Freddy a small glare. "I 'eard a car door slam, crew is 'ere." With that Foxy ran back to his cove and Freddy gave me a reassuring pat on the back before teleporting to the stage. I sighed and teleported myself near the door and opened it. A good twenty people were standing outside. I shuddered before steeling my resolve and forced a smile ushering them in. "Come on in everyone, no sense standing about." I grinned and they all walked in, marveling at the new decor and paint. I smiled at the impressed look before giving them the grand tour.

We finished the tour at the stage where we all sat down and spoke for almost a half hour before I ushered everyone who wasn't working out the door and John got everyone else to work. "Alright John, it's gonna be a long day, is there anything that Fredrick used to do?" I asked, John just got a look on his face, "he pretty much just stood around looking important." I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Well he was boring." I muttered. "I guess I what I decided to do was a good choice." John raised his eyebrow at that. "What are you planning on?" I simply grinned and told him to make sure everything is prepared for opening as I ran back to the lady's room.

I went into a bathroom stall and locked the door. I clapped my hands together and made a black staff with a pizza on top, I rolled my eyes, not that impressive, but it worked for a Pizza parlor, I slammed the end of it on the ground and a golden magic circle formed around me, before golden magic engulfed me. My clothing changed, I wore black dress shoes, and black slacks, along with a short sleeved pink button up shirt with a black vest with tails and a white tie with a black top hat on my head. My hair lengthened from my shoulders all the way down my back, stopping just above my butt, and changing from it's ginger color to light turquoise. When the magic stopped and the gold in my eyes dimmed, I walked out and I looked in the mirror and smirked as my eyes were now a bubble gum pink.

I walked out to John, it was just a half hour before we officially opened. "Well John, What do you think?" I grinned as he looked up from turning on Fred, the other three were already on, and I gave a twirl for them. Fred came online and shook his head slightly, not used to being powered down and powered back on, and everyone took a good look at me. John collapsed in a fit of laughter. I frowned and crossed my arms in a huff as the animatronic's all just stared at John who was rolling around on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "You done John?" I asked, I noted the girls who were prepping the tables were sniggering slightly. "What are you planning on doing in that get up?" John laughed. "I'm going to be on stage, introducing the animatronic's and interacting with them and the audience." I deadpanned and the animatronic's all looked at me. They looked like they wanted to say something but since they were only supposed to be robots, they couldn't.

"Arr, don't mind John, lass, me thinks ye look great!" Foxy commented from his nearby position at Pirate's Cove. Everyone's head snapped to Foxy, he seemed to realize himself and looked terrified. Thankfully for him, I was a convincing liar. "H-He's talking?" John squeaked. "It's not possible, their programed to only have conversations with each other, not in general." John was shaking now. "I gave them an upgrade to their AI systems, they're now able to converse the same way you an I can, sans bad words and innuendo's of course." I smiled and his calmed everyone down. "Freddy, why don't we demonstrate?" I grin as I walk up to the stage. They all seemed to perk up at this, I took off my top hat and gave a sweeping bow, "Good morning Freddy, how are you doing today?" I smiled, Freddy mimicked my actions, "I'm doing just fine today, Miss Lily, I hope you are doing well yourself." "Oh I'm doing great, Freddy." "That's wonderful." I grinned as John seemed to relax. "See, It's fun." I smiled and Foxy seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "That makes much more sense." John smiled.

As the restaurant opened, we all had about a half hour before the show started, I was backstage steeling my nerves and trying to keep my excitement down, Freddy chuckled. "You were terrified of talking in front of your coworkers, and you can barely contain yourself when it comes to going on stage." I smiled back at him. "That's cause I'm performing in front of children, and not talking to adults." I grinned and placed my poker face when Andy, our hostess, announced to everyone that the show would be starting soon. I placed all my hair up inside the top hat before taking a deep breath. "Good luck." Chica gave a thumbs up. I smiled and nodded as the curtain opened up just enough so I could get out.

I walked out onto the stage, the curtain closing behind me and walked up to the very front of the wooden platform, and set my staff in front of me, my hands resting on the pizza as I gazed over the sea of people. We were packed, I smiled as my advertisements seemed to have gotten the attention I was hoping. The smell of Pizza wafted through the building as it was currently being delivered to the tables. Everyone was watching me, small children, teenagers, and full grown adults, all wondering what I was going to do. I smiled and reached for my top hat, and pulled it off, my hair cascaded down my back as I grinned. "Welcome to the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's pizza kids!" I smiled, "The name's Lily, and I'm the new owner of this fine establishment. For the most part I'll be up here on stage with Freddy and his gang. My assistant manager, John over there," I pointed John out and he gave a bow. "He'll be making sure that everyone is having a wonderful time here at Freddy's." I grinned and slapped my top hat back on my head. "We also have some new games in our arcade, so be sure to check those out as well, plus we also are bringing back Pirates Cove, but be careful, the pirate captain is a bit of a mischievous soul, and he may try to steal your pizza, we don't want that to happen, now do we?" I asked and smiled and the chorus of 'NO's that resonated. "That's good, he's fast too, so if you see him, please tell us immediately, and we'll take care of him." I winked at the crowd. "Plus we also have a new friend joining our family, He's Freddy's big brother, I'll be introducing them all shortly, so get ready!" I grinned at the applause.

"Are you ready to meet the gang kids?" I grinned at the yells. "I'm sorry I can't seem to hear you." I leaned down and placed a hand behind my ear, the yells turned into screams. I grinned, "Well why didn't you say so, let's meet the gang then." I tapped my staff on the ground with a grin and the curtains opened up wide. "First off, let's introduce Bonnie the Bunny, he's our guitarist and he's good at it." Bonnie walked out with his guitar in hand. "Hey everybody, it's your best friend Bonnie Bunny here! I hope everyone's having a wonderful time!" Bonnie grinned, his pink eyes sparkling at the sight of so many people cheering for him. "Next up on the ticket is our foodie Chica the Chicken!" I tap my cane again and Chica ran out from behind the curtains. "Hi everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their pizza!" Chica smile almost seemed to split her face and the sight of so many children. "Alright, we've had some resounding praise for the band, so lets get the lead singer out here, he loves praise and being the center of attention, so lets, without further adieu, meet and greet, Freddy Fazbear!" I yell and tap my staff to the stage again, instead of just walking out he actually burst through the opening, arms outstretched to make the curtains fan behind him. I rolled my eyes at the display with a smile on my face. I wasn't joking about being the center of attention. "Good morning kids! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time here at Freddy Fazbear's!" Freddy smiled at the roar of the crowd. "What did I tell ya, a total ham." I grinned and Freddy just looked at me funny. "I'm not a ham, I'm a bear." I chuckled. "I mean you like attention too much you silly." "Then why didn't you say that to begin with?" Freddy smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Either way, we've had some wonderful results with the main members, so why don't we bring out the new kid on the block? What do ya say?" I grin and there was a resounding yell throughout the crowd. "Well then, lets get the new guy out here, Introducing, Freddy's big brother, Fred Fazbear!" I smiled as I pointed my staff toward the opening in the curtains. Nothing happened, Fred didn't move, there was no shifting of curtains nor squeak of metal. "Huh?" I mutter and everyone was confused. "Give me a second kids." I smiled and ran to the opening. I covered my mic and saw Fred just standing there, looking terrified. "You alright Fred?" I asked, "I don't think I can do this, what if they don't like me?" Fred muttered. I smiled, "Fred, they'll love you, trust me." I smiled and Fred's eyes shimmered with hope. "I'll go work them up, you come out while they're screaming for you, alright love?" I winked and Fred nodded, though hesitant. I grinned and walked back out on stage.

"Alright kids, I found out the problem, seems since this is Fred's very first performance, he's come down with a case of stage fright!" I frowned, there was a chorus of moans. "I have an idea though, lets all yell really loud, and maybe he'll come out." I grin. "That's a wonderful idea Lily, kids, when we count to three you all shout 'come on out Fred'!" Freddy smiled. "Ready kids?" Chica asked. "One." Bonnie and Chica started the count. "Two." Freddy and I grinned. "Three!" We all shouter. "COME ON OUT FRED!" Nothing moved. "I don't think we shouted loud enough. Kids get your parents in on the action." "I think we'll need more then that, everyone in the room, scream for Fred!" "You too John, don't hold back." I pointed my staff at John and he blushed out of embarrassment. "One!" This time it was Chica and I who started. "Two." Bonnie and Freddy gave each other a look. "Three!" We all yelled. "COME ON OUT FRED!" The sound was deafening. Fred slowly poked his head out. "There we are!" I smiled and Fred made his way to join us. "See, it's not so bad." I smiled and slapped my hand on his back. Fred gave a nod. "He's a bit shy. Don't mind him kids, he'll come out of his shell." Freddy grinned and slapped Fred's shoulder.

"Alright kids, since the bands all here, and Fred needs a warm up, how about a song?" I smile and the kids cheer. "But what song should we sing?" Chica asks. "How about 'Let's make some Pizza?'" I offered I heard some of the parents groan but the kids seemed up for it. "That's a great idea, Lily!" Bonnie smiled and started playing the tune to the song. "Come on Fred, join in!" I smiled, "You too kids, if you know the words!" Chica grinned and Freddy pulled out his mike.

" _Let's make some pizza!_ " Chica and I sang. " _Don't be shy._ " Freddy crooned. " _We're making pizza!_ " Fred and Bonny sang. " _Come and try!_ " Freddy smiled

" _Let's make some pizza._ " Fred and Chica looped an arm around each others neck. " _For me and you._ " Freddy was having fun. " _We're making pizza!_ " Bonnie and I cheered." _And Mom helps too!_ " Freddy was really getting into this horrible song.

" _Roll out some dough._ " This time Freddy was singing, rather then the calm talking he was doing. " _go go go!_ " we all chanted. " _Spread out the sauce._ " Every single parent in the room had their face in their hand. " _Of course!_ " We all nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " _And put on the cheese._ " The kids were singing along at this point, making the parents cringe some more. " _Yes please!_ " Chica and I were chanting this time. " _Then whack on some ham!_ " Some of the kids gagged at this " _Yeah man!_ " Bonnie and Fred chanted this time.

" _Let's make some pizza!_ " Fred and I were singing now. " _Don't be shy._ " Freddy crooned. " _We're making pizza!_ " Chica and Bonnie jammed out. " _Pizza pie!_ " I almost started laughing at the way Freddy sang that.

" _Mum turn on the oven!_ " Freddy sang, looking over the parents of the crown, some of the older teenagers had joined the face to palm look. Others just had a 'please kill me' pained expression. " _watch it cook!_ " Bonnie and I chanted. " _I think the pizza's ready._ " Freddy looked like he was really rocking out to this god awful song. " _let's take a look!_ " Chica and Fred chanted.

" _We've made some pizza!_ " The four of us sang. " _Try a slice!_ " Freddy seemed like he was grinning. " _We've made some pizza!_ " We sang again, I think with the exception of Freddy pretty much everyone in this room, with the exception of the kids, were annoyed with this song. " _Mmm it's nice!_ " Freddy rubbed his belly, and once again I almost lost it.

" _Eating pizza - so much fun, Eating pizza - yum yum yum._ " Everyone on the stage sang out. Thankfully it was the last of the song, and we could stop. "Wasn't that fun kids?" He asked and they all cheered. "Let's make a swear." I said. "What would that be Lily?" Bonnie asked. "We never sing that song again." Everyone but Freddy nodded in agreement. "Well now that that's out of the way, how is everyone enjoy their stay and Freddy's?" I asked with a grin. There was a resounding chorus of positive yells. "That's great kids."

Suddenly a little boy stood up and pointed in a random direction. "Pirate!" he yelled, we all looked around but Foxy was nowhere in sight. "Oh no kids, it looks like Foxy, our very own pirate is loose and plotting to steal everyone's pizza!" I gasped. "Tha's Captn Foxy, lass." Foxy's voice came from nowhere, we all looked around, but couldn't find Foxy. That was, until Foxy dashed up out of nowhere and scooped me up in his robotic arms and fled off the stage. "Let her go, Foxy!" Freddy yelled, dramatically. "Arr, I don' think yer in any position to be makin' demands, Fazbear." Foxy grinned as he held onto my waist with his hand, before positioning his hook at my neck. "Ye all will give ol' Captn Foxy yer pizza, if you want the little Lass safe." I 'eep'ed and shot Freddy a pleading look and almost looked like I was gonna cry. "You're despicable!" Bonnie growled. "I'm a pirate, yer surprised?" Foxy deadpanned, earning a few giggles from the parents and teenagers, the kids were too busy yelling at Foxy to be amused by the joke.

"Freddy! What are we gonna do?" Chica whined. "We can't give Foxy the pizza, but we don't want Lily to be hurt either." Chica whimpered. "We can't and wont, let either of those things happen." Freddy reassured Chica. "How about we negotiate?" Fred asked. "He's a pirate, they don't 'negotiate'" Bonnie rolled his eyes. "You can negotiate with anyone." Fred smiled and walked up. "Alright Foxy, I know you don't want to really hurt Lily, so how about we make a bargain, you return Lily to us, and you can be in our show." Fred smiled, Freddy gawked at his older brother, who was having staring contest with Foxy. "Hmm," Foxy had to think about that one. "Set aside me need fer treasure, for a bit o' fun." Foxy seemed to smirk. "It's a deal, but we do it my way, come to the cove in a half hour, and we begin a pirate shanty." Foxy chuckled and lifted me up onto his shoulder, before dashing off to pirates cove.

I giggled as Foxy sat me down by the stage and I ran behind a curtain to change into my Pirate outfit. "I take yer havin' fun then Lily?" Foxy chuckled. "Oh yes, this is awesome."I smiled. I could hear Freddy and Fred having a conversation about how this was a bad idea while Bonnie and Chica weren't taking sides. I stepped out from behind my little changing area, I wore a black do-rag on my head with a pirate symbol on it for Foxy's pirates. My outfit consisted of a stripped black and white shirt that was rather tight, with blue pants with pirate skulls on the side and a pair of pirate boots. I looked like I belonged in Pokemon's Team Aqua. Foxy's jaw dropped open and his eye-patch flipped up. I giggled at Foxy's reaction, "too much?" I asked. "Not at all, Lassie." Foxy seemed to grin, he looked like he watched to say more, but Bonnie and Chica walked in from the back.

"Hey, you look great, Lily." Chica cooed and Bonnie didn't make eye contact. "Hehe, how's Fred and Freddy doing?" I asked. "Freddy's not happy that he's back up." Fred said as he walked in, a grumbling Freddy behind him. I laughed while Foxy simply rolled his eyes. "Get used to it Fazbear, I'm a part o' tha show now." Foxy growled and Freddy growled right back. "Children, come on, we got a show to put on." I frowned getting in between the two, not that it mattered, they both towered over me. "Come on Freddy, let's go get changed." Fred smiled as he drug his brother away, Bonnie and Chica following. "Looks like you two really don't like each other." I smiled. "You could say tha' again. We stood each other when I was broken and out of the spot light. Now tha' I'm back, things 're gettin' heated again." Foxy huffed. "Well, no fighting, rivalry is fine for stage, especially when we're talking as one after the show." I smirked as they all came out, Freddy still looking grumpy as ever.

I heard John announce that the Pirate Cove show was starting, I smirked before attaching my sword to my hip before looking at my pocket watch. It was time, I looked at Foxy and nodded, he nodded back and I walked out from behind the curtain. "Welcome kids, to Pirate Cove!" I shouted, putting on my best pirate accent, "A place o' wonder, o' mystery, and the darnedest scallywags this side o' tha seven sea's!" I bellowed. The kids and I were both getting pumped, while the adults and the teens were looking amused. "Are ye ready kids!" I asked, I gave a wicked smirk at the cheers. I bent over and placed a hand behind my ear. "I can't hear ye!" Even louder screams followed. I laughed, "me thinks they be ready captain!" I turn to face the curtains. Foxy comes out then, he is now fully decked out in his pirate garb, his hat on, his jacket attached to his shoulders. I deep chuckle seemed to reverberate around the room as the kids stared up at Foxy in silent awe. Foxy was loving it.

"Lookit all the fresh young landlubbers we have here today." Foxy chuckled, "How 'bout it kids, do ye want a life full of adventure?!" Several screams followed, "of excitement!" More screams, "Of mountains of upon mountains of treasure!" Even more screams. " Do ye want to be pirates?!" Foxy questioned, and every child in the room screamed in agreement. I smiled as Foxy pulled out his sword and pointed it at the crowd. "In tha' case, the lot o' ye are me new crew! Lemme teach you the rules." Foxy's voice got dark. " _Do what you want, cause a pirate is free!_ " Foxy sang before grabbing me by my waist and pulling me close. " _You are a pirate!_ "

Foxy let me go as the back curtain opened wide, and out walked Freddy, dressed up with a red do-rag on his head, an eye-patch on his left eye, and a wooden sword in hand. Bonnie, a blue do-rag around his neck, one of his legs dressed up like it was a peg leg, and a black guitar with a pirate skull on it. Chica, a green do-rag around her neck with the words 'Be a Pirate' on it, replacing her usual bib, and a treasure map in her hands. And finally Fred, with a purple do-rag on his head, his eye-patch on his right eye, he was also brandishing a sword.

" _Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is alright to be, Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!_ " Everyone sang and we all danced around the stage, I was up front bouncing around with Foxy, " _You are a pirate!_ " Foxy gave a wicked grin toward the kids, " _Yay!_ " They all screamed and bounced up and down.

" _We've got us a map,_ " Foxy shouted, as Chica held up her treasure map, " _a map!_ " The gang and I chanted. " _To lead us to a hidden box, That's all locked up with locks!_ " Fred and Freddy carried a treasure chest onto the stage and set it down in the middle of the stage. " _with locks!_ " Everyone chanted. " _And buried deep away!_ " Foxy crooned and pulled me close again, this time because Freddy tried pulling me toward him.

" _We'll dig up the box,_ " Foxy shouted, as I got out of his grip again, he didn't like that everyone else was trying to smuggle me out of the Cove. " _The box!_ " The kids joined in on the chanting this time. " _We know it's full of precious booty!_ " Foxy's voice went dark for a moment, cause he saw Freddy making another attempt to get me off stage. " _Burst open the locks! And then we'll say hooray!_ " Foxy grabbed me away and snarled at Freddy, he just glared back. I distracted them with my part of the song.

" _Yar, har, fiddle di dee. If you love to sail the sea, You are a pirate!_ " I danced around, I knew that Freddy and the gang were gonna try and smuggle me off stage since I was supposed to be held hostage.

" _Weigh anchooor!_ " Foxy yelled and the curtains opened again, showing a larger part of the stage with a pirate ship on it.

" _Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!_ " Foxy sang as he pulled me close, I giggled. " _Arr yarr, ahoy and avast, Dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast!_ " Foxy danced with me, twirling me around and keeping me close to him. " _Hang the black flag, At the end of the mast! You are a pirate!_ " He finally let me go and placed his hand and hook on his hips and threw back his head in laughter " _Hahahahaha!_ " " _Yay!_ " The kids and I jumped and sang.

" _We're sailing away,_ " Foxy smirked, before glaring at Bonnie as he snuck toward me, " _set sail!_ " we all shouted. " _Adventure awaits on every shore! We set sail and explore._ " Bonnie distracted Foxy for long enough that Fred grabbed me and proceeded to gently tug me away from the stage. " _ya-har!_ " They shouted. " _And run and jump all day._ " Foxy noticed and pulled me away from Fred and back to the stage. " _Yay!_ " The kids shouted, without any real prompt from us." _We float on our boat._ " Foxy glared at everyone as he held me close. " _the boat!_ " The kids and I cheered, while the other animatronic's seemed to be whispering to each other. " _Until its time to drop the anchor, Then hang up our coats._ " Foxy sang and twirled me around, " _aye-aye!_ " The kids and I sheered and saluted. " _Until we sail again!_ "

Chica came up from behind me and grabbed me away from Foxy, she led me to the center of the stage and we started singing and dancing. " _Yar, har, fiddle di dee. If you love to sail the sea, You are a pirate!_ " Chica and I held hands and placed out cheeks together, like we were doing the tango. Foxy just jerked his thumb at us while staring at the audience, he then shrugged.

" _Laaaand ho!_ " Bonnie yelled, as he was looking out a telescope that he didn't have earlier.

" _Yar har, fiddle di dee, Being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You are a pirate!_ " Foxy noticed Chica was now trying to make off with me, and quickly ran over and pulled me away from her. "Captains treasure!" He cried as he pulled me toward the front of the stage again. " _Yar har, wind at your back, lads, Wherever you go!_ " Foxy yelled out in glee. " _Blue sky above and blue ocean below, You are a pirate!_ " Foxy and I sang " _Hahahahahaha! You're a pirate!_ " Foxy shouted as he held me close to him. "Wasn't that fun kids!" I grinned and the cheers were almost deafening.

"I have had it!" Everyone stared at Freddy in shock as he yanked off his eye-patch and growled at Foxy. "We played your little game Foxy, now release her!" Foxy growled right back. "I don't be thinkin' so, Freddy." Foxy snarled. "That go's against the deal!" Bonnie cried out. "Still a pirate 'ere lad." Foxy rolled his eyes. "If ye wan' tha lass back, ye 'have ta fight me for 'er." Foxy smirked as he drew his sword. You could feel the electricity in the air as Freddy pulled his own sword, Bonnie, Fred, Chica and I all quickly moved to the side and let the two powers duke it out.

The fight was surprisingly short as it didn't take long for Freddy to lose his sword and be knocked onto his back. Foxy threw his head back in laughter, "That's not fair, you cheated!" Freddy snarled. "How many times I gotta say this? Pirate!" Foxy said pointing to himself with his hook. Freddy slumped and walked backstage. "Anybody else wish to try to win the young maiden?" Foxy smirked and pointed his sword at the rest of the animatronic's. Fred took a deep breath before taking out his own sword and pointed it at Foxy. Foxy smirked, "Well now, it's tha' other Fazbear, I have nothin' against ye lad, so lets have a good fight." With that Foxy leaped, and Freddy countered. This fight lasted a good five minutes before Fred knocked the sword out of Foxy's hand and knocked him onto his back.

Foxy growled as the tip of the sword was pointed at his face. "Fine lad, I concede, she's all yers." Foxy grumbled. The kids cheered as Fred put up his sword and walked over to me, picking me up and taking the do-rag off my head. I smiled and hugged my rescuer. Fred placed me back down as Chica and Bonnie got rid of their pirate garb, and Freddy came back out from backstage. Foxy got up and collected his sword and I walked to the front of the stage again. "Alright kids, that's the end of our show, we'll be kick starting it again in about an hour, so get ready, play some games, eat some pizza, or some dessert, and have fun. But, before we go, one last song." I smiled and everyone came up I had Foxy and Chica on my left, and I had Bonnie, Fred, and Freddy on my right.

I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers and the song started, " _So long farewell to you my friend,_ " I smiled and Chica and Bonnie joined in. " _Goodbye for now until we meet again._ " Fred and Foxy joined in, " _I said so long farewell to you my friend, Goodbye for now until we meet again._ " Freddy smiled and lent his voice to the choir. " _It's been great to play and sing together...And now it's time to say goodbye...So long farewell to you my friend,_ " We all looked at each other, before taking off our hats or do-rags, and placed them over our chest, " _Goodbye for now until we meet a-gaaain!_ " We took a deep bow and as the curtain closed we had an uproar of children screaming in joy.

We all went backstage to rest up for the next performance, Foxy almost seemed unable to keep still though. "I 'aven't 'ad tha much fun in years!" Foxy laughed. "It feels good to be performing." Fred smiled, his green eyes shimmering. "Yeah, though we're gonna have to find a song to replace that horrible first one. Ugh." I cringed at it. "It's not that bad, and it fits for the pizzeria." Chica smiled. "If you say so." Bonnie rolled his eyes and he tuned his guitars. John came in clapping, "good job everyone, that was a total success." John smiled, and we all smiled. "Best get ready too, we almost have a whole new audience for you." John walked out and we all grinned, and couldn't wait for the next show.


End file.
